Je, Tu, Elle
by BulleBleue
Summary: Sélès l'aime. Aujourd'hui enfin, ils ne sont plus seuls. Mais surtout, Lloyd l'aime. Qui aurait pu prédire cela ? Pourtant, chaque jour qui passe renforce cette conviction et lui fait croire à un bonheur auquel il avait pensé ne jamais avoir droit. Jusqu'à ce que tout ce ceci s'avère être une illusion, et qu'il doive choisir entre leur bonheur et le sien. Zelos POV. Yaoi !
1. Chapter 1

**Note d'auteur**

Voici la première histoire que je décide de publier. Je n'ai malheureusement pas de beta reader, alors il est possible que des fautes se soient glissées par endroits. Je publierai un chapitre par semaine (a priori le mercredi). Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

« Salut Zelos !

\- Tu viens _encore_ me rendre visite ? Je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. »

Lloyd baissa les yeux et rougit légèrement à mes propos.

Je tapotai nonchalamment la place à côté de moi sur le canapé pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant d'accepter et de me rejoindre. Il demeura cependant complètement silencieux, se contentant de faire des gestes nerveux avec ses mains, et d'éviter très soigneusement mon regard. Il finit toutefois par reprendre la parole, non sans avoir pris une profonde inspiration auparavant.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bien sûr que je le savais. Comment aurais-je pu l'ignorer ? Il avait été la première personne à me témoigner de l'intérêt. La première personne à ne pas s'arrêter à mon titre d'Elu. La première personne à se dire sincèrement mon ami. Sans lui, je ne serais jamais parvenu à enfin tourner le dos à mon passé.

« Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. Mais c'est un sujet assez délicat…

\- Tu veux me parler de la personne dont tu es tombé amoureux ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il leva finalement son visage vers moi. Il avait l'air profondément surpris par ce que je venais de dire. Pensait-il réellement avoir été discret ? Moi qui avais l'habitude de faire fondre toutes les femmes sur mon passage, son changement d'attitude envers moi – bien que subtil – ne m'avait pas échappé. Ses regards s'étaient faits plus appuyés et plus prolongés lorsqu'il pensait que je ne le voyais pas. Il recherchait de plus en plus ma présence, alors qu'il était toujours censé retrouver toutes les exsphères restantes pour les envoyer sur Derris-Kharlan, et qu'il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'un mince travail. De plus, Isélia n'était pas exactement la porte à côté. Mais surtout, il se dérobait de moins en moins à mon contact. J'en étais même venu à penser qu'il appréciait désormais mon côté tactile.

Cependant, à bien y réfléchir, il n'était peut-être pas si étrange qu'il ne se soit jamais douté que j'avais remarqué toutes ces petites choses. Je n'aurais probablement jamais relevé toutes ses récentes attentions envers moi si je n'avais pas moi-même porté une attention accrue à sa façon de se comporter avec moi.

Je m'approchai de lui jusqu'à ce que nos bras entrent en contact et penchai ma tête vers la sienne.

« Alors ? Tu veux des conseils du grand Zelos ? »

Je savais pertinemment que ma façon d'agir et les mots que j'avais choisis allaient le mettre mal à l'aise et le pousser à changer de sujet. Je le connaissais par cœur.

Une déclaration de sa part ne m'aurait pas déplu, bien au contraire. Au fil du temps, j'avais moi aussi vu mes sentiments évoluer. J'avais mis un bon moment à accepter, que _moi_ , un séducteur invétéré de la gente féminine, puisse tomber sous le charme d'un homme. Il n'avait ni les longs cheveux, ni la grâce toute féminine, ni les formes généreuses que j'aimais retrouver chez mes partenaires. Et pourtant… Le moindre de ses sourires me faisait chavirer. De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle sensation avant lui. J'adorais m'abîmer dans la contemplation de ses prunelles noisettes, de ses joues légèrement rosies par la gêne, et surtout de ses belles lèvres nacrées qui semblaient m'inviter à m'approcher.

S'il s'était agi de n'importe qui d'autre, je me serais probablement laissé aller sans me poser de questions. Lloyd était différent. Je ne savais pas par quel miracle il s'était intéressé à quelqu'un comme moi, mais je n'étais certainement pas prêt à prendre le risque de tout gâcher. Alors, oui, bien sûr que je rêvais de le prendre dans mes bras, de le couvrir de baisers et de l'entendre me dire qu'il était entièrement à moi, mais j'étais totalement incapable de franchir le pas. Je ne voulais pas rompre le délicat équilibre qui s'était installé dans ma vie. Pour une fois, tout allait pour le mieux. Je me sentais utile. _Aimé_. Le simple fait de le savoir me suffisait amplement pour le moment. Passer à l'étape supérieure remettrait probablement tout en cause. Je n'avais pas l'habitude des relations. Des _vraies_ relations du moins. J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et qu'il finisse par se rendre compte que je ne correspondais pas à ses attentes. Il méritait tellement mieux après tout. Bien plus que tout ce que je pouvais lui apporter.

Je me promettais de changer tout cela. De devenir quelqu'un dont il pourrait être fier. Et surtout qui serait en mesure de lui apporter tout ce dont il avait besoin, et plus encore. Jusqu'à ce moment-là, j'espérais que nous serions tous les deux capables de patienter. Si pour cela je devais lui couper l'herbe sous le pied à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'aborder le sujet de notre relation, je me sentais capable de faire avec.

« Non, non… »

Comme je l'avais prévu, il avait encore une fois battu en retraite. Mais il s'était fait de plus en plus insistant ces derniers jours. Cela devait vraiment lui tenir à cœur. Cette simple pensée me fit sourire intérieurement, mais je ne changeai pas d'avis pour autant.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler dans ce cas ?

\- Est-ce que tu penses que les choses pourraient changer entre nous ?

\- Tu veux parler de notre relation ? »

Il hocha silencieusement la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

« En bien ou en mal ?

\- En mal.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait aller mal.

\- M'accepterais-tu quoiqu'il arrive ? »

Je me demandais s'il faisait référence à sa potentielle homosexualité, ou s'il s'agissait d'un sujet complètement différent. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se faire autant de souci. J'hésitai un instant sur la manière de réagir, puis le pris dans mes bras en le serrant contre moi.

« Arrête de faire cette tête d'enterrement, ça ne te va pas du tout. Bien sûr que je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami. »

Il s'était légèrement raidi à mon contact, mais après mes mots il sembla se détendre rapidement.

« Merci. »

Je lui fis quelques tapes affectueuses dans le dos avant de rompre notre étreinte à contrecœur. J'avais cru lui rendre ainsi le sourire, mais il paraissait encore soucieux. Finalement, la racine du problème était probablement bien plus profonde que ce qu'il m'avait laissé entrevoir jusqu'à présent. Quoiqu'il lui arrivait parfois de s'inquiéter pour des raisons aussi futiles qu'étranges. Il fallait peut-être tout simplement que j'arrive à lui changer les idées.

« Est-ce que tu as envie d'aller faire un tour en ville avec moi ?

\- Pourquoi pas. »

Son manque d'enthousiasme flagrant était assez peu motivant mais la perspective de rester assis à s'observer en silence ne me réjouissait pas davantage. Je le poussai donc à se lever et à me suivre.

Au bout de quelques minutes j'obtins l'effet escompté. Il s'était détendu, et commençait même à s'extasier devant certaines boutiques et décorations. Personnellement, la beauté de Meltokio m'avait longuement laissé indifférent, à force d'habitude, mais également à cause de la profusion de mauvais souvenirs qui lui étaient rattachés. Aujourd'hui pourtant, je lui trouvais un certain charme, tandis que Lloyd zigzaguait avec enthousiasme dans ses allées. Cette immense ville sans âme, remplie de gens uniformes, avait peu à peu retrouvé mes faveurs, en même temps que ma vie avait retrouvé de ses couleurs.

Tout avait toujours été trop grand, trop beau, trop parfait. Impersonnel. Chaque parcelle de cette ville me laissait un étrange sentiment de fausseté. Un beau rêve inachevé et hors du temps, dans lequel je ne parvenais pas à trouver ma place. J'y avais d'ailleurs renoncé, ne trouvant de réconfort que dans le déséquilibre de l'ordre clairement établi qui m'avait cruellement exclu.

Un beau jour j'avais découvert qu'il m'avait en réalité manqué la dernière pièce du puzzle. Le ciel me paraissait tellement plus bleu depuis que Sélès le contemplait à mes côtés de ses yeux azur. Chaque évènement était bien plus réjouissant une fois ponctué par le rire cristallin de Lloyd. Je n'étais personne jusqu'à ce qu'ils posent leurs regards sur moi et me confient silencieusement leur amour. Aujourd'hui, à travers eux, j'avais la sensation d'exister, et je me sentais investi du devoir de leur rendre au centuple toute l'affection dont ils me comblaient. Je reconnaissais que c'était une bien maigre récompense, à côté de la vie qu'ils m'avaient offert, mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais leur apporter pour le moment. J'osais espérer que c'était suffisant.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on rentre ? »

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que Lloyd avait arrêté de s'agiter en tous sens. Il m'observait désormais d'un air préoccupé. Ayant repris conscience de la réalité, je réalisai soudainement qu'il s'était mis à neiger en voyant un flocon tomber doucement et atterrir délicatement sur sa joue.

« Tu as froid ?

\- Non, c'est juste que tu n'aimes pas la neige, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le voir s'inquiéter ainsi pour moi me fit plaisir. Il était vrai que je haïssais cela. Des images de ma mère venaient d'ordinaire s'imposer sans cesse à moi, mais désormais les choses avaient changé. Elle me détestait, certes, mais j'avais trouvé d'autres gens à aimer.

« Ne t'en fais pas. C'est du passé.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis un bon moment.

\- Désolé, j'étais juste perdu dans la contemplation de toutes ces beautés fatales qui me font les yeux doux !

\- Tu es incorrigible…

\- Tu boudes ? Serais-tu jaloux par hasard ?

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ? »

Il se détourna et partit contempler une vitrine un peu plus loin, sans me laisser l'occasion de répondre. C'était dommage, j'aurais bien aimé le taquiner un peu plus, mais il ne fallait visiblement pas abuser des bonnes choses.

Je le rejoignis et attendis en silence que sa bonne humeur revienne. Ses colères ne duraient habituellement pas bien longtemps. Mais cette fois, après de longues minutes d'attente, il se refusait toujours à m'adresser la parole. Je finis donc par faire le premier pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fascine à ce point ?

\- Que penses-tu de cette robe ? »

Surpris, je regardai tout de même ce qu'il me désignait.

« Tu as décidé de te travestir ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi !

\- Tant mieux, parce que ça ne t'irait pas du tout.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu la trouves belle ?

\- Tu veux vraiment l'acheter ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir en faire ?

\- C'est pour offrir. »

Il s'agissait probablement d'une petite vengeance envers mes propos précédents, et cela me fit rire ouvertement.

« Pourquoi tu te moques ? se renfrogna-t-il.

\- Pour rien, désolé. Et bien, elle est très jolie, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle irait à Colette non plus.

\- Ce n'est pas pour elle.

\- Pour qui dans ce cas ? »

Il reporta rapidement son attention sur la vitrine à ma grande frustration.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Ou plutôt, qui est-ce que tu me caches ?

\- Pourrait-on changer de sujet ? »

J'avais grandement envie de râler, mais son sérieux et ses grands yeux suppliants me firent renoncer contre mon gré.

« C'est vraiment parce que c'est toi.

\- Merci ! »

Me cachait-il vraiment quelque chose ? J'avais du mal à l'imaginer. Il était toujours si pur et si direct. Je devais me faire des idées. Il avait d'ailleurs retrouvé son éternel sourire et sa démarche énergique. Je lui emboîtai donc rapidement le pas avec un sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note d'auteur :**

Les différents chapitres de cette histoire ne se suivent pas directement, ils constituent des unités temporelles plus ou moins indépendantes des autres. L'effet « déstructuré » est voulu !

* * *

« Grand frère ? »

Entendre sa faible voix me tira subitement de ma léthargie. Je serrai instinctivement sa main, restée dans la mienne, et m'approchai d'elle.

« Je suis là, tout va bien. »

Je ne savais pas si elle m'avait entendu, ni même si elle pouvait voir mon sourire qui se voulait rassurant à travers ses yeux mi-clos. Je posai délicatement ma main libre sur sa tempe droite. Elle était encore brûlante de fièvre. L'inquiétude me rongeait de l'intérieur depuis qu'elle était dans cet état. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours eu une santé fragile, mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle était couchée dans son lit, ne reprenant conscience que très rarement.

J'ajustai l'oreiller sous sa tête et humidifiai à nouveau à nouveau le linge propre recouvrant son front.

« Tiens bon. »

Je n'obtins pas la moindre réponse, je dus donc me satisfaire du son de sa respiration régulière. Il valait mieux qu'elle se repose pour récupérer. Cela ne servait probablement pas à grand-chose de rester à l'observer, alors que je savais pertinemment que Tokunaga veillait sur elle, mais je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard d'elle. J'avais l'impression que lâcher sa main représenterait une épouvantable trahison. Je souhaitais lui transmettre mon soutien, et l'aider à aller mieux. Même si ma présence ne changeait strictement rien – elle n'amoindrissait même pas mon inquiétude – mais il m'était inimaginable de procéder autrement.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Surpris, je me tournai vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Va te reposer, je vais prendre la relève.

\- Merci Lloyd, mais ce n'est pas la peine, je ne suis pas fatigué.

\- Sébastien m'a dit que cela faisait des jours que tu n'avais pas dormi convenablement, alors il est grand temps que tu te prennes en main. Tu sais très bien à quel point elle serait en colère si elle te voyait dans cet état !

\- Tu as raison…

\- Mais ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille toute seule.

\- Arrête donc de t'inquiéter. Dire que la première fois que tu nous as parlé d'elle tu étais froid et cynique. Qui aurait deviné que tu étais un grand frère si attentionné ? Toi qui jouais sans cesse les durs !

Je détournai le regard pour m'absorber dans la contemplation des lourdes tentures bleutées aux motifs complexes encadrant la fenêtre centrale. J'en connaissais déjà les moindres détails, mais cela me permettait au moins de garder une certaine contenance. Je savais très bien qu'avant, je faisais semblant de ne pas me soucier de Sélès, mais c'était uniquement parce que j'étais persuadé qu'elle me haïssait. En réalité, son bien-être m'avait toujours préoccupé. Lloyd l'avait parfaitement compris, il ne faisait que me taquiner, mais je n'avais pas l'habitude que les rôles soient ainsi inversés.

« Puisque tu es si têtu, je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à aller te reposer. »

Il tira une chaise à mes côtés et s'assit dessus, sans me laisser le temps de protester. Après mûre réflexion, je ne l'aurais de toute manière probablement pas fait. Sa présence me rassurait, elle apportait de la vie à cette pièce silencieuse et glacée.

Je profitai qu'il soit entièrement concentré sur la contemplation de Sélès pour l'observer discrètement.

Je découvrais chaque jour une nouvelle raison de l'aimer. Ses cheveux en bataille, ses grands yeux noisette, ses fossettes, son sourire, … Absolument tout me plaisait plus que de raison chez lui. Comment faisait-il donc pour ne pas se rendre compte de son charme ? Mais même cela ne faisait que le rendre plus adorable encore.

Il avait toujours été là pour moi. Alors que toutes les personnes autour de moi ne s'étaient intéressées qu'à mon argent, mon physique et mon statut, il avait fait l'effort de chercher plus avant. Il ne s'était pas arrêté à ma réputation, et m'avait fait aveuglément confiance alors que je ne le méritais pas le moins du monde. Il m'avait donné la force de parler à Sélès. J'étais seul et, un beau jour, je m'étais retrouvé entouré d'amis et de ma famille. Je n'oublierais jamais que je lui devais tout cela.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées, et avais oublié que j'étais encore en train de le fixer du regard.

« Je me demandais juste si tout se passerait bien. » mentis-je.

Il me fit un grand sourire avant de me répondre.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Sheena est partie trouver Raine, il n'y a personne de mieux placée qu'elle pour cette mission. Elles reviendront à temps.

\- Et si Raine est incapable de la soigner ?

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point c'est une excellente guérisseuse. Ça sera un jeu d'enfant pour elle ! »

Je me demandai s'il croyait lui-même à ce qu'il disait. Il semblait sincère, mais j'avais du mal à être aussi optimiste que lui. Sélès avait toujours eu une santé fragile. Même si elle finissait par s'en sortir cette fois, elle tomberait de nouveau malade.

« Je veux lui remettre une exphère. »

Il tourna ses grands yeux soudainement emplis d'inquiétude et de doute vers moi. Devant sa réaction négative, je me sentis obligé de me justifier.

« C'est la seule solution durable. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'enlever.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que je suis responsable de son état ? »

L'idée m'avait déjà traversé l'esprit à vrai dire. Quand Sélès avait entendu parler de la réelle nature des exphères et de la quête de Lloyd, elle avait immédiatement voulu retirer la sienne. Je n'avais pas réussi à lui ôter cette idée de l'esprit, j'étais donc tout aussi coupable que lui. Peut-être même plus, étant donné qu'elle était sous ma responsabilité.

« Non, il s'agissait de sa propre décision. Mais je la ferai changer d'avis cette fois.

\- Je te laisserai une exphère de côté dans ce cas à mon prochain voyage.

\- Merci. »

Cette perspective m'apaisa quelque peu. Tout irait bien après cela. Il suffisait qu'elle tienne jusqu'à l'arrivée de Raine. Décidément, il n'y avait que lui qui savait trouver les mots justes. Serais-je un jour capable de lui rendre tout ce qu'il m'avait donné ? Cela me paraissait difficilement possible.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas sortir un peu ? »

Je me crispai et regardai instinctivement Sélès à ces mots. Me séparer d'elle me faisait toujours aussi peur.

« Nous pourrions tout simplement aller dans le jardin pour que tu respires un peu d'air frais. Nous serions juste à côté d'elle en cas de besoin. »

Après de longues secondes à peser le pour et le contre, je finis par acquiescer et le suivre, non sans m'assurer que Tokunaga prenait bien la relève.

Comme il l'avait prédit, être dehors me permit de décompresser légèrement. Marcher fit le plus grand bien à mon corps engourdi et à mes articulations endolories à force de statisme. J'appréciai la légère brise et admirai les feuilles se courber et s'agiter au gré du vent.

« Tu commences déjà à reprendre des couleurs, tu vois ! Encore un peu et Raine aurait dû s'occuper de toi en priorité ! »

J'affichai une mine attristée et boudeuse.

« Je te trouve bien cruel avec quelqu'un dont la sœur est à l'article de la mort. »

Son sourire s'estompa aussitôt et il agita ses bras d'un air confus.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça, je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'essayais simplement de détendre l'atmosphère. Je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir sans la moindre séquelle ! »

Sa crédulité et ses efforts pour se rattraper m'attendrirent instantanément. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le serrer contre moi. Il se laissa faire sans un mot.

« Je ne veux pas que tu croies que le sort de Sélès ne m'importe pas. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi aussi.

\- Je sais, je plaisantais. »

Il s'extirpa de mon étreinte avec vigueur et prit l'air faussement offensé que je lui connaissais si bien.

« Ce n'est pas drôle de se moquer de ce genre de choses ! »

Je me contentai de rire gaiement en guise de réponse. Comme les choses me semblaient plus légères et simples ici, en dehors des grands murs gris et froids de ma demeure. Il ne me manquait plus qu'elle pour venir rire avec nous, et mon bonheur serait à nouveau complet. La voir cueillir des fleurs et en faire des couronnes, voilà tout ce à quoi j'aspirais.

Les marguerites, orchidées, roses, et nombreuses autres fleurs qui ornaient ce jardin, ne semblaient disposer de toute leur beauté qu'entre ses fines mains blanches. Elle connaissait le nom de chacune, ainsi que leur signification – autant de choses qui n'avaient jamais effleuré mon intérêt avant son retour dans ma vie. Elle seule savait les arranger dans les larges vases blancs ciselés du hall, avec un art dont elle avait le secret. Elle serait d'ailleurs certainement heureuse que je lui en cueille quelques-unes pour égayer sa chambre, qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. J'avais en effet négligemment laissé faner le petit bouquet qui trônait sur sa table basse, précautionneusement posé sur un petit napperon en fine dentelle blanche. Il était grand temps de le remplacer.

« Tu veux bien m'aider à faire un bouquet de fleurs ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Faisons un concours, celui qui ramassera le plus de fleurs aura gagné ! Commençons tout de suite ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se mit à courir à l'intérieur de la maison, avant de revenir en trombe avec deux paires de lourds ciseaux. Il m'en lança une – que je rattrapai de justesse – puis se dirigea vers le bosquet le plus proche de lui. Son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir. Sa joie de vivre était réellement contagieuse.

Je lui emboîtai donc le pas et commençai à choisir les plus belles fleurs.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE D'AUTEUR**

Je n'espérais plus tenir cette deadline, mais voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire.

* * *

« Quoi ? »

La tasse que j'avais lâchée sous l'effet de la surprise éclata à mes pieds dans un bruit étouffé. Le café brulant m'arracha une grimace en m'éclaboussant. Lloyd se leva rapidement de sa chaise pour venir à ma rescousse, avec un regard inquiet.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Là n'est pas le sujet.

\- Tu es fâché ? »

Je plongeai mes yeux dans son regard coupable. Je n'étais pas en colère. Du moins pas pour le moment. J'étais tout simplement surpris. Mais tout cela devait être un immense malentendu. Il n'en était pas possible autrement.

Je commençai à ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine éparpillés sur l'épais tapis afin de me laisser le temps de rassembler mes esprits. Lloyd se pencha pour m'aider, et je mis un point d'honneur à éviter d'entrer en contact avec ses mains pour ne pas devenir encore plus troublé que je ne l'étais déjà. Je déposai ensuite mon butin sur la nappe de la table centrale. Des gouttes brunes tombèrent sur le tissu blanc aux motifs fleuris, avant de s'étaler lentement en formant de plus larges cercles colorés. Sebastien ne serait probablement pas très content.

Je m'assis ensuite sur l'une des longues chaises en bois aux bords sculptés disposées autour de la table, et Lloyd en fit de même. Nous gardâmes tous les deux le silence pendant un long moment, avant que l'un de nous ne trouve le courage de le briser.

« Avec elle ? » l'interrogeai-je.

Son regard se fit soudainement fuyant.

« Oui. »

Je restai interdit durant quelques secondes. Etait-il vraiment sérieux ? Rien de cela n'avait le moindre sens.

« Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Quelques semaines… Je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'en parler plus tôt. »

Mais que me racontait-il donc ? Je nageais en plein cauchemar, mais je n'allais probablement plus tarder à me réveiller.

« Si tu dis la vérité, comment aurais-je pu ne pas le remarquer ? »

Il sembla encore plus gêné, ses joues s'empourprèrent et il n'osa plus soutenir mon regard inquisiteur.

« Tu étais très souvent absent dernièrement, avec tes obligations envers la famille royale de Tethe'alla, alors nous nous sommes rapprochés. Ce n'était pas intentionnel ! Je venais pour te voir à l'origine, mais je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer quand tu n'étais pas là. Je n'avais aucune arrière-pensée. »

C'était absurde. Ils avaient si peu de choses en commun. Je n'arrivais de plus toujours pas à comprendre qu'il ait pu se passer une telle chose sous mon propre toit sans que j'en sois informé.

« Tu as l'air choqué… Je pensais pourtant que tu te doutais de quelque chose, avec toutes tes allusions répétées. »

Choqué était un bien faible mot. Je tombais des nues.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

\- A qui pensais-tu dans ce cas ? »

Je secouai faiblement la tête sans grande conviction.

« Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. »

Je fis une pause de quelques secondes afin de mettre les choses au clair dans mon esprit, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps à m'en parler ?

\- J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal…

\- Pourquoi ? Si quelqu'un peut rendre une autre personne heureuse, c'est bien toi. »

Je ne comprenais honnêtement pas pourquoi il culpabilisait. Je réalisais en effet maintenant que je n'avais pris en compte que ce qui m'arrangeait jusqu'à présent. Il n'avait vu et ne verrait toujours en moi qu'un simple ami. J'avais été stupide de croire le contraire. Je n'étais de toute manière pas digne de plus, et malgré les mensonges que j'avais pris l'habitude de me ressasser quotidiennement, je le savais pertinemment. En revanche, elle, méritait bien l'amour de n'importe qui. Ce que j'avais refusé si fermement il y a seulement quelques minutes, m'apparaissait désormais comme une évidence, cruelle et épurée, à laquelle je ne pouvais échapper.

Il n'avait probablement pas la moindre idée des sentiments qui m'animaient, il avait toujours été si aveugle… Pourquoi ne m'en rappelais-je que maintenant ? Il ne s'excusait donc pas pour les faux espoirs que j'avais pris soin d'alimenter moi-même jour après jour. Il n'en avait pas conscience. Cette pensée me glaçait le sang. Ma vie n'avait donc été qu'une illusion ? Une vaste plaisanterie ? Cependant, il était évident que j'étais le seul responsable de ce fiasco. Personne ne m'avait poussé à entretenir ce fol espoir et à tirer des plans sur la comète.

« Tu te fais tellement de souci pour elle… J'avais peur que tu croies que je profite d'elle, et que je ne sois pas à la hauteur.

\- Je sais que tu es sincère, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour elle, même si elle tombe à nouveau malade. Je prendrai soin d'elle comme de la prunelle de mes yeux. Tu n'auras absolument aucun souci à te faire. »

Voilà donc en quelques secondes ma vie en miettes devant mes yeux. Non seulement elle le volait à moi, mais en plus il me la dérobait également. La protéger et veiller sur elle était mon rôle, à n'en point douter. A quoi pouvais-je donc bien servir désormais ? Probablement pas à grand-chose.

« Je te fais confiance. »

Mon ton était morne et éteint mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

« Merci pour tout, si tu savais comme cela me rassure… »

Et s'il savait à quel point il m'avait anéanti…

« Elle voulait te parler d'ailleurs après notre discussion. Je suppose qu'elle veut avoir ton avis directement. Elle sera heureuse que tu le prennes aussi bien.

\- Je vais aller la voir dans ce cas. »

Je me levai et m'apprêtai à tourner les talons lorsqu'il me retint par le poignet. Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif.

« Désolé. »

Je tentai de rire avec ma légèreté habituelle, mais cela sonna faux à mes oreilles.

« Pourquoi donc cette fois ?

\- Pour avoir douté de toi. Pour avoir cru que tu m'en voudrais. J'aurais dû savoir que tu allais bien réagir, depuis le temps qu'on se connait ! »

Je haussai ostensiblement les épaules.

« Que veux-tu, même après des années il semblerait qu'on ait toujours des surprises. »

Et son étonnement n'était probablement rien à côté du mien. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment j'avais pu ne pas me rendre compte de tout cela plus tôt. J'espérais que ses explications me permettraient d'y voir plus clair, mais je les redoutais. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me confirme l'évidence, me refusant ainsi la faible lueur d'espoir à laquelle je continuais – plus ou moins consciemment – de m'accrocher. Je n'avais cependant pas le choix.

« Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser. »

Mon ton était cette fois glacial, et je m'étais sèchement dérobé à son emprise sur mon poignet. Je me maudis intérieurement de laisser éclater de manière si apparente ma colère alors qu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'être, mais me contenir me paraissait actuellement insurmontable. Je me contentai donc de monter les escaliers sans un regard en arrière pour ne pas avoir à affronter son désarroi.

Je toquai doucement à sa porte, et elle m'ouvrit aussitôt. Elle devait probablement attendre mon arrivée avec impatience. S'attendait-elle à des félicitations ? Elle était en droit d'en recevoir. Pourtant je ne parvenais pas à me résigner à lui en faire. Quel grand frère pitoyable je faisais, à la jalouser à la place de me réjouir pour elle. J'avais honte de mon comportement. Décidément, je ne méritais ni l'un ni l'autre.

Je finis cependant par prendre la parole devant son regard interrogateur dans lequel je percevais une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Alors comme ça, toi et lui… »

La fin de ma phrase s'étouffa au bord de mes lèvres. Le dire à voix haute rendait la chose beaucoup plus réelle, et par conséquent beaucoup moins supportable.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de l'avoir très bien pris… Cela te dérange vraiment beaucoup ?

\- Ne va pas te faire de fausses idées, je suis très content pour vous deux. Je suis juste encore un peu sous le choc. »

Je m'en voulais de lui mentir ainsi, mais la voir sourire fit s'envoler tous mes remords. Que représentait mon bonheur à côté du sien ? Je pouvais endurer cela et bien plus encore si c'était suffisant pour la rendre heureuse.

« C'est un excellent choix, je suis fier que tu aies choisi quelqu'un d'aussi bien pour toi. »

Elle me sauta subitement dans les bras, et la surprise me coupa le souffle pendant un instant.

« Merci d'être aussi compréhensif. J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal puisque c'est ton meilleur ami, mais tu es vraiment le meilleur frère que j'aurais pu avoir. »

Ce si beau compliment me fit sourire sincèrement. J'en oubliai presque cette histoire de couple improbable qui venait de me briser le cœur. Cependant, revenir à la réalité n'en fut que plus difficile et douloureux.

« Et toi, tu es la meilleure petite sœur du monde, alors Lloyd a intérêt à te rendre très heureuse, sinon gare à lui. Tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde. »


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE D'AUTEUR**

Suite à un malheureux concours de circonstances, je n'ai pas pu mettre en ligne ce chapitre aussi rapidement que prévu. Je publierai le prochain plus tôt pour compenser.

En tout cas, je souhaite remercier ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire, et plus particulièrement les « anonymes » puisque je ne peux pas leur répondre par MP.

* * *

« Est-ce que tu comptes élire domicile ici ? »

Je me détournai de la contemplation de la sulfureuse beauté blonde avec laquelle j'avais entamé une conversation des plus intéressantes, afin de me tourner vers celui qui m'avait adressé la parole.

« Regal, quelle surprise de te voir ici !

\- En quoi est-il surprenant de me voir au siège de ma propre société ? Je te rappelle d'ailleurs que nous nous sommes croisés ici régulièrement ces derniers jours.

\- Mais te voir est un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé ! » prononçai-je sur un ton faussement admiratif.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, qui me laissa toutefois de marbre.

« Lloyd se fait un sang d'encre à ton sujet. Sans parler de Sélès. Pourquoi ne leur donnes-tu plus de nouvelles ? »

Voyant qu'il comptait aborder un sujet sérieux et qu'il ne me laisserait probablement pas tranquille avant de m'avoir interrogé durant de longues heures, je congédiai d'un baiser sur la main mon ex future conquête.

« Ils savent très bien que j'ai du travail. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres, cela me prend beaucoup de temps d'être un émissaire de la paix tu sais ?

\- Justement, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être aussi loyal et plein de bonnes résolutions. Obéir aux quatre volontés du roi ne te ressemble pas du tout. »

Je lui adressai l'un de mes sourires les plus brillants et sincères dont j'avais le secret. Toute ma vie j'avais porté un masque de convenance, et même si j''avais fini par m'en débarrasser auprès de mes amis, le retrouver avait finalement été d'une facilité déconcertante.

« Les gens changent. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, non ? Servir le roi est désormais ma priorité numéro un.

\- Avant même ta propre sœur ?

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de moi, elle est en excellente compagnie. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. »

Il parut pensif. Je me demandais ce que lui avait raconté Lloyd, et s'il lui avait demandé de me chercher. Cette idée me fit sourire intérieurement. Je me repris cependant rapidement. Je n'avais pas de raison de me réjouir de cela. J'avais décidé de le rayer de ma vie, ce genre de chose ne devait donc pas m'affecter, et encore moins me faire plaisir.

« Est-ce que tu les détestes vraiment à ce point désormais ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Il serait égoïste de ta part de briser leur bonheur sans raison valable. »

Je simulai l'étonnement, avant de retrouver mon éternel sourire. Je lui tapotai ensuite amicalement le dos.

« Mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça ? Je t'assure que tu te fais des idées. Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je pourrais bien leur en vouloir. Je leur ai d'ailleurs dit à tous les deux que je les soutenais pleinement.

\- Dans ce cas je ne comprends vraiment pas ton comportement.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, je fais tout simplement mon travail.

\- Il y a seulement quelques semaines tu étais complètement désemparé parce que ta sœur était gravement malade, et désormais tu es retourné courir les jupons, sans même prendre de ses nouvelles, alors qu'elle n'a toujours pas d'exphère. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le souvenir de Sélès alitée me provoqua un pincement au cœur, que je tentai de camoufler rapidement. Elle avait en effet refusé de mettre une nouvelle exphère pour remplacer l'ancienne. J'avais tout essayé, mais elle n'avait pas voulu entendre raison. Maintenant je me demandais si c'était parce que c'était son précieux Lloyd qui tenait à en débarrasser le monde. Les choses auraient peut-être été différentes si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de lui. Je ne le saurais cependant jamais avec certitude, alors il était inutile de m'attarder là-dessus.

« Il ne s'est rien passé. A mon âge il est normal d'avoir enfin une vie professionnelle stable et régulière. Je ne peux pas la couver sans arrêt. Lloyd est là pour elle, et je lui fais confiance.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Tu m'en vois extrêmement peiné.

\- Tu devrais rapidement régler ce problème, ou bien tu finiras par le regretter. Profite des êtres qui te sont chers avant qu'ils ne te soient arrachés. C'est un conseil que tu devrais suivre assidument. »

Comparait-il sa situation à la mienne ? C'était relativement inquiétant, même si je n'en laissais rien paraître.

« Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas du genre à m'encombrer de regrets.

\- Je sais que tu aimes n'en faire qu'à ta tête, mais tu devrais m'écouter. Si tu es trop égoïste pour le faire pour eux, fais-le au moins pour toi-même. »

Egoïste ? J'avais tout abandonné pour laisser Sélès vivre en paix. Je tenais à ce qu'elle ne devine jamais les sentiments que j'avais pour Lloyd. Elle aurait été capable de rompre pour cette raison si futile, et je ne voulais absolument pas que cela se produise. J'avais laissé leur couple être plus important que mon amour pour chacun d'entre eux, que pouvais-je donc sacrifier de plus sur l'autel de leur bonheur ? Je n'avais plus rien qui comptait à mes yeux.

Je ne pouvais rien répliquer. Garder le silence était peut-être le plus dur. Tous mes amis me tourneraient désormais le dos un à un. Je passerais pour un frère indigne. Cela ne me dérangeait auparavant pas le moins du monde, mais perdre la considération de quelqu'un était bien différent de ne jamais l'avoir eue. J'avais eu tout le loisir de m'en rendre compte dernièrement.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas aussi idiot et insouciant que tu aimes le laisser paraître. Il n'est pas trop tard pour te rattraper. »

Il n'y avait, hélas, rien à rattraper. Ils étaient bien plus heureux sans moi, pourquoi est-ce que personne n'était capable de s'en rendre compte ? Qui sait, ils n'avaient peut-être même pas remarqué mon absence prolongée.

« J'irai les voir pour les rassurer.

\- Ravi de te voir enfin entendre raison.

\- Mais seulement après avoir fini ma mission actuelle.

\- Combien de temps cela va-t-il te prendre ? »

Je haussai les épaules avec négligence. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait entendre, et préférai donc éviter de me prononcer.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches, et je ne suis probablement pas la personne à laquelle tu auras envie de te confier, mais si quelque chose te pèse au point que tu sois obligé de couper les ponts avec eux, tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction de sa part. Je fus touché qu'il essaie de me trouver des circonstances atténuantes et qu'il se donne la peine de tenter de comprendre mes réactions. Cependant, je ne pouvais me permettre de lui laisser croire qu'il avait raison, de peur qu'il ne leur en parle.

« Je t'assure que tu te fais des idées. Tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter, que ce soit pour eux ou pour moi. »

Il sembla me sonder du regard avant de prononcer son verdict.

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tes agissements, et encore moins de tes propos.

\- Tu n'as qu'à ne rien en penser du tout. C'est aussi simple que cela. »

J'aurais également souhaité pouvoir en faire de même, laisser ma mémoire et mes regrets derrière moi, mais c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Seul le temps pouvait m'aider. Ça, et l'absence de personnes autour de moi pour ranimer sans cesse leur souvenir en moi. Etait-ce réellement trop demander ?

J'avais pensé que rester loin de ma demeure serait suffisant, mais cela s'était rapidement révélé faux. Mon titre d'Elu, bien qu'officiellement aboli, me jouait encore des tours, et cela me poursuivrait très certainement jusqu'à la mort. Les nobles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de venir me parler et de prendre des nouvelles de Sélès. Elle ne les avait jamais intéressés avant de voir sa réputation blanchie et son honneur rétabli, mais maintenant qu'elle était devenue l'un des meilleurs partis de la ville, elle avait subitement gagné leur intérêt. Puisqu'elle ne sortait que très peu, j'étais devenu la cible des mères de famille souhaitant marier leurs fils. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà suffisamment à faire avec celles me parlant de leurs filles…

J'aurais pu annoncer que Sélès était déjà en couple, cela aura probablement réglé le problème – je me serais en tout cas débarrassé des moins persévérantes – mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Tant que le monde l'ignorait, je pouvais moi aussi l'oblitérer en toute impunité. Ce que l'on ignore ne peut pas nous faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne demandais qu'à oublier, ou à défaut, être oublié.

« Je pensais que tu avais changé. Ne nous déçois pas. »

Il me lança un dernier regard lourd de reproches avant de tourner les talons.

Je pensais que je n'en étais plus à une personne près, d'autant plus que je n'avais jamais été particulièrement proche de Regal, mais le voir partir ainsi me laissa un goût amer. La confiance que j'avais difficilement bâtie avec mes proches étaient en train de voler en éclat, et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Tout n'était cependant peut-être pas perdu. Je pouvais le rappeler. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? J'étais dans une impasse dans laquelle je m'étais acculé par mes propres moyens, et de laquelle j'avais une peur panique de sortir. Je me contentai donc de fixer son large dos s'éloigner et être progressivement happé par la foule.

Je me demandais si j'allais vivre cette situation avec tous les amis qu'il me restait. Qu'en penserait Sheena en particulier ? Elle ne se gênerait probablement pas pour me crier dessus devant tout Meltokio en me traitant d'imbécile. Cette simple pensée m'arracha un sourire. Sélès ne l'avait jamais aimée, alors peut-être serait-elle la seule qu'il me resterait. Surtout qu'elle était encore amoureuse de Lloyd. Etait-elle déjà au courant ? Très probablement. Elle aussi devait être anéantie. J'aurais aimé la consoler mais elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé faire. Elle tenait tellement à préserver son image de femme forte et indépendante… Nous nous ressemblions beaucoup sur ce point-là. De beaux entêtés incapables de se reposer sur les autres et de faire face à leurs sentiments.

Pourquoi avais-je été incapable de l'aimer ? Elle avait tout pour elle. C'était sans aucun doute la plus belle femme de mon entourage et son délicat équilibre entre force d'esprit et fragilité était on ne peut plus touchant. Elle n'était pas non plus comme tous les hypocrites qui peuplaient habituellement mon monde, et n'hésitait pas à proclamer son opinion haut et fort, en dépit de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser d'elle. Elle représentait sans aucun doute tout ce dont j'aurais pu rêver. Mais il avait évidemment fallu que je tombe amoureux d'encore plus inaccessible qu'elle.

Être avec elle aurait été si simple et agréable. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi, mais elle aurait peut-être fini par tomber sous mon charme après avoir eu le cœur brisé par Lloyd. Ou au moins me laisser une chance de la séduire. J'avais en effet l'impression qu'elle me faisait désormais bien plus confiance qu'avant. Son comportement avec moi n'avait pas le moins changé du monde, mais je le ressentais au fond de moi. Enfin, j'avais peut-être faux sur toute la ligne. Encore une fois. Moi qui me croyais auparavant capable de déceler les moindres secrets de mon entourage, j'étais tombé bien bas.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE D'AUTEUR**

Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre en avance ! J'ai récemment remarqué qu'il fallait nommer les chapitres, et comme je ne le faisais pas ils s'appellent tous "Chapter 1, 2, etc". Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le courage de réfléchir à des titres a posteriori, il va donc falloir s'en contenter pour le moment.

* * *

« Zelos ! »

Je me retournai et découvris Colette à seulement quelques mètres de moi, en train d'agiter vivement son bras afin d'attirer mon attention.

« Quelle bonne surprise ! »

Je me frayai un chemin à travers les autres invités pour aller la rejoindre. Cela faisait un bon moment que je ne l'avais pas vue, et cela me faisait réellement plaisir de la retrouver ainsi.

Elle était resplendissante avec ses longs cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés en une épaisse natte parsemée de fins rubans rouges à pois blancs. C'était la première fois que je la voyais si féminine et apprêtée. Elle s'était même mis un peu de maquillage, bien que léger, qui rehaussait la couleur de ses lèvres nacrées ainsi que de ses grands yeux azur aux longs cils rendus bruns pour l'occasion. Sa robe était également des plus ravissantes. Son tissu léger et vaporeux semblait très travaillé, et sa fine taille était marquée par un épais ruban pourpre orné de subtiles arabesques au ton plus sombre.

Je mis un genou à terre devant elle, et attrapai délicatement sa main gantée.

« Cette beauté m'accorderait-elle le privilège d'une danse en sa compagnie ? »

Elle laissa éclater son rire cristallin d'un air gêné, avant de me relever et d'acquiescer avec enthousiasme.

Elle s'avéra fidèle à son habituelle maladresse, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises malgré mon emprise assurée. Elle ne se découragea cependant pas et m'adressa un sourire d'excuse à chaque fois. C'était tellement typique d'elle, et si attendrissant.

« Je te propose de te reposer un peu pour le moment.

\- Désolée d'avoir été aussi nulle, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des bals.

\- Tu as été ma meilleure cavalière de la soirée. » la rassurai-je dans un sourire.

Je la menai vers l'extérieur jusqu'au balcon soigneusement décoré de guirlandes bariolées et lumineuses, et me reposai contre la balustrade.

« Alors, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence à Flanoir ?

\- Et bien, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de manquer la célébration de la réunification des mondes tout de même ! Nous sommes les invités d'honneur après tout ! »

Une fête en l'honneur de la réunification de Sylvarant et Tethe'alla ? Je ne savais même pas qu'un tel évènement existait. C'était d'autant plus étrange que de nombreuses personnes considéraient le périple de la Régénération, et tout ce qui s'était ensuivi, comme une erreur tragique aux conséquences funestes. Le front de libération Sylvaranti en avait été un exemple flagrant.

« Tu as l'air surpris, ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant ?

\- Je dois bien avouer que si.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici dans ce cas ?

\- J'ai reçu une invitation tout simplement, je ne me suis pas posé la question du pourquoi.

\- C'est vrai qu'en tant que noble haut placé tu dois assister à beaucoup de cérémonies importantes, c'est compréhensible de finir par s'y perdre. Ça doit être compliqué à gérer, je ne pense pas que j'y arriverais à ta place. »

A vrai dire je trouvais cela très simple. J'avais perdu le fil des évènements depuis longtemps, mais c'était exactement ce que je recherchais. J'étais bien incapable de distinguer un mariage d'un enterrement dans mon état. Entre les réceptions, les bals, les dîners et autres réjouissances festives, je n'avais plus le temps de m'occuper de moi-même.

J'avais conscience que je fuyais quelque chose, mais je ne savais plus exactement quoi. Du moins, c'était ce que j'aimais à penser. Le lourd poids qui m'avait paralysé durant des mois s'était peu à peu allégé, et je pouvais reprendre mon envol. Mon désespoir n'était plus désormais plus qu'une ombre, dont les contours s'étaient estompés au fil du temps, jusqu'à la rendre indistincte et insaisissable.

« Regarde Zelos, c'est tellement beau ! »

Je suivis du regard son doigt tendu vers l'horizon, désignant le coucher de soleil qui s'offrait à nous. Le ciel semblait flamboyer tout entier et embraser ainsi le paysage. Je restai concentré en silence sur ce spectacle jusqu'à ce que le bel astre orangé ne soit plus qu'un fin liseré, puis un simple point lumineux à peine perceptible, inexorablement happé par la noirceur nocturne.

L'éclat des étoiles prit la relève afin d'assurer le faible éclairage de la ville. Je ressentis un frisson parcourir mon corps. La nuit, autrefois mon élément, avait aujourd'hui le don de me déstabiliser. L'incessant défilé des ombres fluides et mouvantes au milieu des ténèbres ne me rappelait que trop bien celles auxquelles j'essayais d'échapper. Mes craintes prenaient une forme tangible et mes incessantes mascarades étaient dévoilées, brusquement mises à nu. A l'abri des regards, dans la douce mais trompeuse sécurité d'une nuit obscure, mon assurance se dérobait. Je jouissais de la possibilité de me sentir mal, de crier et de maudire le destin qui m'avait privé de tout.

J'avais le droit d'être moi.

Je ne voulais cependant pas de cette liberté, qui me poussait à sombrer inéluctablement dans la faiblesse, et pire, à m'y complaire. Je ne trouvais plus mon bonheur que dans la contrainte et l'illusion. L'autonomie et le libre-arbitre n'étaient que d'asservissants carcans qui m'étouffaient. Loin des sentiers battus, il était évident que seul l'égarement m'attendait.

Je regardai Colette à mes côtés, qui semblait encore plongée dans la contemplation ébahie de la voûte céleste. Comme j'aurais aimé être comme elle en permanence. Optimiste, généreux, volontaire, altruiste, … et la liste était encore longue.

Il aurait mieux valu que Sélès soit sa sœur plutôt que la mienne. Elle s'en serait sans aucun doute beaucoup mieux occupée que moi. Ce rôle lui aurait convenu à merveille.

« Colette ! »

Entendre cette voix que je pensais avoir définitivement oubliée me stupéfia.

J'avais naïvement pensé que seuls les Elus avaient été invités lorsque Colette m'avait évoqué la raison de cette soirée, mais il était logique que l'intégralité de notre groupe de l'époque l'ait également été. Pourquoi n'y avais-je donc pas pensé plus tôt ? J'aurais probablement eu le temps de m'éclipser pour éviter cette mauvaise rencontre.

« Lloyd ! Je me demandais où tu pouvais bien être.

\- Sheena te cherche. Cela avait l'air assez urgent, tu devrais y aller. Je te rejoindrai un peu plus tard.

\- D'accord. A tout à l'heure alors ! »

Je le sentis s'accouder à la balustrade à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. L'atmosphère était subitement devenue lourde. J'aurais aimé briser le silence inconfortable qui s'était établi, mais je n'étais même pas capable de me tourner vers lui et d'affronter son regard que je sentais peser sur moi.

« Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ? »

Sa voix ne recelait pas la moindre pointe d'animosité, seulement de la peine et de la douleur difficilement voilées.

Je déglutis péniblement. Je n'étais pas préparé à une telle confrontation. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Enfin, il ne fallait pas me voiler la face, cela ne serait jamais le bon moment. J'avais trouvé mon salut dans la temporisation et la fuite. Je n'avais aucune envie d'affronter mes actes, et cela n'avait aucune raison de changer.

« Je crois que j'ai compris, je vais te laisser tranquille puisque c'est ce que tu veux… »

Etait-ce vraiment ce que je désirais ? Je n'en savais rien à vrai dire. J'étais paralysé par une terreur irrationnelle qui m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

« Lloyd. »

J'avais prononcé son prénom sans même y réfléchir, en le sentant se redresser pour s'en aller. Sa présence me troublait, mais l'imaginer partir ainsi m'avait soudainement angoissé. Les choses allaient suffisamment mal entre nous deux pour que j'évite d'empirer vainement la situation.

Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière désormais, je me forçai donc à me retourner pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. Ce que j'y vis me désempara. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état de détresse, alors que je pensais avoir appris par cœur la moindre parcelle de son visage. Lui qui ne se laissait d'ordinaire atteindre par aucune mauvaise nouvelle, semblait aujourd'hui désorienté, mais surtout profondément abattu.

« Est-ce que je mérite vraiment un tel traitement de ta part ? »

Probablement pas. J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, mais cela aurait sonné tellement faux… Parce que malgré tous mes efforts, je lui en voulais encore. Je n'en avais aucun droit, et le pire était que je le savais parfaitement, mais que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

La haine et l'amour se mêlaient actuellement en moi de manière si intime que je ne savais plus lequel de ces deux sentiments m'empoisonnait de l'intérieur.

Il ne devait pas s'en rendre compte. Cet implacable déchirement ne regardait que moi.

« De quoi parles-tu voyons ?

\- Tu le sais très bien. » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Le savais-je vraiment ? Je ne comprenais pas qu'il se mette dans un tel état pour un simple ami. Puisque c'était ce que j'étais pour lui, après tout.

« Pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Tu m'évites au point de ne plus rentrer dans ta propre maison.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes voyons ? J'ai juste beaucoup de travail dont je dois m'occuper en ce moment. Tu sais ce que c'est, je n'ai plus vraiment de temps pour moi.

\- Il y a l'air d'y avoir quelque chose de plus que ça.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? »

Il détourna le regard vers ses mains gantées, qu'il s'était mis à tordre nerveusement, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

« N'oublie pas que quand tu es parti dans ta quête des noyaux de Centurions et que ton sosie a kidnappé ma sœur je t'ai fait aveuglément confiance. Je t'ai suivi sans poser la moindre question. Je suis d'ailleurs le seul à t'avoir défendu. »

Il était assez déloyal de ma part d'évoquer ce sujet. Il ne me devait absolument rien. Il ne m'avait demandé, ni de l'aider, ni d'avoir foi en lui. Il avait de toute manière déjà bien suffisamment prouvé qu'il croyait en moi lors de notre premier périple ensemble, alors que je n'avais – à raison – gagné la confiance de personne d'autre. Cependant, je savais qu'il culpabiliserait à ces mots, et c'était probablement le seul moyen pour moi d'obtenir la paix.

« Je ne voulais pas te tenir à l'écart… Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de t'en parler parce que tu connaissais le nom du nouvel arbre géant de Kharlan.

\- Je ne veux pas te tenir à l'écart non plus. »

Il sembla réfléchir un long moment à mes propos. J'espérais l'avoir convaincu.

« Je ne dirai plus rien * ce qui me concerne, mais j'aimerais que tu prennes le temps d'aller voir Sélès. Tu lui manques énormément, cela lui ferait très plaisir de te voir. Elle attend ton retour avec impatience. »

Sa simple évocation m'accabla encore un peu plus. Se sentait-elle encore une fois seule au monde ? Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner.

Nous restâmes dans le silence de longues minutes après cela, à ressasser mutuellement nos pensées, jusqu'à ce que Colette et Sheena viennent nous faire signe de les rejoindre à travers la large baie vitrée séparant le balcon de la salle principale.

Lorsque Lloyd fit mine de se lever je ne pus m'empêcher de le retenir par la manche. Il eut l'air déconcerté par mon geste, ce qui me décontenança légèrement.

Je fus submergé par une vague de nostalgie. Dire qu'avant, je pouvais le prendre librement dans mes bras, et que désormais le moindre contact physique paraissait déplacé... Les choses avaient tellement changé.

« Est-ce qu'elle est heureuse ?

\- Oui, mais tu lui manques. »

J'hésitai un instant avant de répondre.

« Je ferai des efforts pour passer plus souvent. »

Il eut l'air agréablement surpris, ce qui me réchauffa quelque peu le cœur.

« Tu me manques à moi aussi. »

Pris au dépourvu, je ne sus que répondre. Devant mon absence de réaction, il prit un air gêné et s'apprêta à retourner dans la salle auprès des filles.

« Moi aussi. »

Il se retourna vers moi avec un air confus.

Je n'avais pas pu y résister. Je pouvais supporter de le savoir triste, mais pas de le constater sous mes yeux.

« Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué. »

Il m'adressa un sourire timide, qui, malgré tous mes efforts pour résister, me fit encore une fois chavirer.


	6. Chapter 6

« Comment te sens-tu ?

\- _Bien_. Cela n'a pas changé durant les cinq dernières minutes.

\- Tes mains sont glacées pourtant. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas te reposer cet après-midi ? Cela serait plus raisonnable.

\- Cesse donc de t'inquiéter pour rien. Où est passé mon grand frère insouciant et débordant de joie de vivre ? »

Frère. Ce simple mot sonnait de sa part comme le plus doux des compliments à mes oreilles. Elle arrivait toujours à trouver les bons mots pour me rallier à sa cause. En avait-elle seulement conscience ? Cependant, cela ne suffit pas ce jour-là à me départir de mon air soucieux.

« Ton grand frère s'inquiète pour sa petite sœur qui tombe très souvent malade dernièrement.

\- Ce n'est plus aussi sérieux qu'avant et tu le sais très bien. De simples rhumes, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal !

\- Cela pourrait empirer, il faut que tu fasses plus attention à toi.

\- Tu es sûr que cela n'a pas plutôt un rapport avec le fait que j'aille voir Lloyd ? »

Mon corps se raidit soudainement et je détournai le regard. Non, cela n'avait pas le moindre rapport. J'avais bel et bien fait une croix sur lui. Qu'une cicatrice à vif s'ouvre à chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait son nom n'y changerait rien. J'avais tourné la page. Du moins, c'était ce que je m'évertuais à me dire.

« Non, je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois Sélès, votre relation ne me dérange pas, je suis heureux pour vous deux et il est évident que vous allez incroyablement bien ensemble. Je pense juste qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu l'invites ici comme avant plutôt que de sortir dehors par ce froid. »

Elle me sonda du regard avec un air sceptique et vaguement inquiet. Je n'aimais pas ces inspections régulières, mais je n'avais d'autre choix que de les subir silencieusement. Face à elle, je perdais tous mes moyens.

« Quand il venait à la maison tu nous évitais et tu te refermais sur toi-même. J'ai pensé que tu préférerais qu'on ne se voie pas ici.

\- Je te promets que tu te fais des idées. »

Notre relation n'était plus que mensonge, et notre entente illusion. Je jouais le grand frère idéal qu'elle méritait et que je n'aurais su être. Celui qui ne voulait que le bonheur des êtres qu'il aimait, et qui ne les jalousait pas. J'espérais du fond du cœur qu'un jour je n'aurais plus besoin de tous ces artifices pour cela, cependant, je savais pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'une cause perdue d'avance. J'avais joué un rôle tout le long de ma vie et cela n'avait jamais influencé ma personnalité ni mes sentiments. J'avais beau être un excellent acteur et un merveilleux personnage, j'étais condamné à ne rester qu'une bien piètre personne.

« Mais…

\- Pas de mais ! C'est peut-être ton petit ami, mais c'est également mon meilleur ami, alors cela me ferait plaisir de le voir également. Ne cherche pas d'excuse pour le garder pour toi toute seule ! » ajoutai-je sur un ton plus léger.

Son visage s'illumina à mes propos.

« Dans ce cas, reste avec nous cet après-midi ! »

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait avec autant d'enthousiasme, ni qu'elle me ferait ce genre de proposition. Que dire désormais pour ne pas trahir mes belles paroles ? Même si j'appréciais énormément leurs compagnies respectives, je n'avais toujours pas envie de les voir ensemble. Leurs échanges de regards complices à la dérobée et leurs sourires timides et gênés étaient bien plus que je n'en pouvais supporter.

« Je suis déjà pris malheureusement.

\- Je sais que le roi a décalé sa réception de l'ambassadrice de Mizuho à demain, alors tu devrais être libre maintenant ! »

Comment était-elle donc au courant de cela ? Elle n'avait quasiment aucun contact avec le monde extérieur et Sébastien avait pour consigne de ne jamais évoquer mon emploi du temps en sa présence.

« En effet, mais elle a été prévenue trop tard, elle était déjà en route, et je ne peux pas me permettre de la laisser toute seule toute la journée.

\- Tu préfères rester avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi ? »

Je décelai de l'animosité dans sa voix et cela me fit plaisir. Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris la haine qu'elle vouait à Sheena alors qu'elle ne s'intéressait à aucune de mes autres amies ni même de mes conquêtes, mais j'osais espérer que cela s'apparentait à de la jalousie.

« Bien sûr que non, mais je me suis engagé, et un homme n'a qu'une parole. »

Elle se renfrogna puis se mura dans un silence inconfortable. Je tentai de poser la main sur son épaule mais elle se déroba vivement à mon contact.

« Sélès…

\- Comment se fait-il que je sois devenue la dernière de tes priorités ? Pourquoi de simples connaissances te voient-elles plus que moi ? Pourquoi fais-tu tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour m'éloigner de toi ? »

Sa voix se teinta d'émotion avant de finalement se briser. Elle serra les poings jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses mains blanchissent.

« Tu es ma seul famille, et maintenant tu me rejettes comme tous les autres. Tu dois sûrement regretter de m'avoir proposé de vivre avec toi, alors ne t'en fais pas, je vais demander à Tokunaga de rassembler mes affaires, et je retournerai à l'abbaye dès demain. »

Je mis plusieurs longues secondes – minutes ? – avant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Avait-elle perdu l'esprit ? Comment avait-elle pu en arriver à de telles extrémités ?

Je la pris fermement dans mes bras malgré ses faibles protestations et la serrai contre moi. Elle cessa rapidement de s'agiter et se laissa aller contre moi.

« Ne redis jamais une chose pareille. Tu es celle qui compte le plus à mes yeux, et cela a toujours été le cas, même lorsque j'étais persuadé que tu me détestais. J'étais prêt à mourir pour te sortir de cette abbaye et que le monde te considère enfin à ta juste valeur. Même si tu n'as pas été emballée de l'apprendre. »

Je portai instinctivement la main à ma joue gauche à ces mots, en souvenir de cette gifle qui m'avait tant surprise.

« Cette maison est la tienne, et tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux sur terre. N'en doute jamais. »

Cet instant précis, rafraîchissant îlot perdu de sincérité au milieu d'un océan d'hypocrisie, fut certainement l'un des plus touchants de ma vie. Rien d'autre qu'elle et moi n'avait de sens.

« Merci… J'avais tellement peur que tu te sois mis à me détester… Tellement, tellement peur. »

Elle éclata alors en sanglots. Je glissai affectueusement mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour la calmer et la rassurer. Lorsque je la sentis s'apaiser, je l'écartai doucement de moi pour pouvoir essuyer de la main les larmes salées qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

« Où aviez-vous prévu de vous rejoindre ?

\- Devant le colisée. Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais le chercher. File te préparer en attendant, il n'aimerait pas te voir ainsi, même si tu es toujours aussi jolie. »

Je haussai les épaules devant son air incrédule.

« Je dirai à Sheena que j'aurai un peu de retard. »

Après ses remerciements chaleureux, je me forçai à sortir rapidement avant de me décourager et de changer d'avis. Lorsque j'arrivai à destination il n'était pas encore arrivé. Il fallait dire que parcourir le court chemin de la maison jusqu'ici ne prenait que très peu de temps. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se montrer, car la tentation de m'éclipser discrètement se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Je décidai de me concentrer sur autre chose en attendant. Je regardai donc l'imposant bâtiment à côté duquel je me trouvais. Il était étonnant que le roi ne fasse rien pour le remettre en état alors qu'il s'agissait d'un monument qui attirait de nombreux touristes et amateurs de combats. Ses pierres effritées de couleur sable accusaient le passage destructeur du temps. Une question me frappa soudain. Pourquoi un lieu de rendez-vous aussi peu romantique alors que Meltokio regorgeait de resplendissants parcs fleuris à la beauté défiant toute comparaison ? Comptaient-ils aller voir un combat ? Ou pire, y participer ?

« Zelos ? »

Je me retournai et fis face à un Lloyd visiblement soucieux.

« Comment se fait-il que Sélès ne soit pas là ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Pas du tout, mais elle avait quelques minutes de retard alors je lui ai proposé de venir te chercher.

\- C'est vrai ? »

Son enthousiasme me surprit. Ne m'en voulait-il donc toujours pas de mon comportement ?

« Pour quelle autre raison voudrais-tu que ce soit ?

\- Et bien… »

Je lui adressai un regard dubitatif tandis qu'il plongeait le sien vers le sol et se tordait nerveusement les mains.

« Rien, je ne sais pas ce que je m'imaginais. »

Je lui souris avec indulgence.

« Alors allons-y.

\- Je te suis ! »

J'hésitai avant d'ajouter une dernière chose à contrecœur.

« Je me suis mal comporté tout à l'heure avec Sélès, et je ne sais pas vraiment comment réparer cela. J'ai l'impression d'enchaîner les erreurs en ce moment…

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien. Le plus important est que tu sois enfin revenu. Elle en est très heureuse.

\- Je ne sais pas... »

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Fais-moi confiance. »

Pouvoir me reposer sur lui m'avait manqué, je l'admettais sans peine, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de recommencer. Cela ne devait pas de nouveau devenir une mauvaise habitude. Il représentait un poison que j'étais bien trop heureux de sentir couler dans mes veines. Mais peut-être pouvais-je me permettre de le laisser s'occuper de mes problèmes une énième fois. La dernière, me promis-je intérieurement.

« Je m'en remets à toi dans ce cas. »


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, je suis de retour après une longue absence. J'espère que vous m'excuserez et que vous avez toujours envie de continuer cette histoire. J'ai eu une période assez difficile à gérer mais je ne vous ai pas oubliés, et je compte à nouveau poster avec régularité. Voilà donc la suite !

* * *

Je venais encore une fois de me réveiller dans une chambre inconnue, enlacé par des bras que je ne reconnaissais pas. Je dégageai doucement ma main droite afin de déplacer une mèche du visage de ma compagne nocturne.

Je parcourus des yeux le moindre de ses traits. Elle était incroyablement belle malgré ses yeux bouffis par le sommeil et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ses longs cheveux rouges emmêlés par notre folle nuit se mêlaient avec une rare harmonie aux miens. Ses taches de rousseur, élégamment réparties sur ses pommettes proéminentes et son nez légèrement retroussé, lui conféraient un charme espiègle, rehaussé par sa bouche rouge et pulpeuse.

Des fragments de notre soirée me revenaient progressivement à l'esprit. Les nobles hautains, l'ennui, le repas copieux, la boisson – ou l'excès de boisson pour être exact – et son rire clair au milieu de la foule. Je l'avais immédiatement appréciée. Elle était si différente des autres personnes standardisées et uniformes de la pièce qu'elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un autre monde. Elle ne parlait pas que de futiles rumeurs, de personnalités politiques ennuyeuses ou encore de mon rôle au sein de l'Eglise et au service du roi. A vrai dire, elle ne s'intéressait pas à moi le moins du monde. Elle n'avait même pas semblé me connaître.

Calie. Elle avait fini par me dévoiler son prénom lorsque je m'étais finalement désintéressé d'elle pour pouvoir accorder du temps à une autre jeune femme de mes connaissances qui se faisait pressante. Elle n'avait pourtant pas semblé me porter le moindre soupçon d'intérêt jusqu'à ce moment. Ignorer mes avances au premier abord n'avait fait que la rendre plus désirable à mes yeux, mais on ne me repoussait pas impunément.

Elle avait pris un air mutin devant mon apparente indifférence, avant de s'éclipser en compagnie d'un autre homme – un grand brun musclé au teint légèrement basané et à la mâchoire fortement prononcée – que je ne connaissais pas.

La suite était relativement floue. Jusqu'au moment que nous avions partagé ici. Un instant ô combien agréable d'amour impersonnel et éphémère. Je n'en demandais pas plus. Elle s'était donnée à moi, et j'en étais flatté. Alors qu'importe qu'elle puisse ne même pas se souvenir de mon prénom à son réveil. C'était ce que je pouvais obtenir de plus proche de la vraie relation à laquelle j'aspirais. De sublimes minutes de partage pur et intense avec un autre être, dénué de toute barrière et convention.

Chacune de ces occasions me satisfaisait sur le moment, mais elles me laissaient ensuite à chaque fois un peu plus déçu et amer. Elles ne constituaient qu'un remède passager à ma douleur, chaque jour un peu moins efficace, et surtout, aggravant mon état après-coup. Je le savais parfaitement. Je ne parvenais pourtant pas à me sortir de ce cercle vicieux. Et si cette femme-ci parvenait à me faire oublier ma peine ? Et si celle-là me rendait le sourire ? Ces vains espoirs me faisaient prendre des décisions de plus en plus déraisonnables, mais ils étaient tout ce qui me restait. Je n'arrivais à vivre qu'à travers les yeux admiratifs des femmes que j'avais réussi à faire tomber sous mon charme.

Je me dérobai avec précaution à son étreinte pour parvenir à me lever et m'habillai rapidement avant d'ouvrir les légers volets en soie de la fenêtre la plus proche. Les faibles rais de lumière qui en filtraient auparavant furent remplacés par une vive lueur baignant instantanément la pièce. L'imposante pleine lune se trouvait encore haut dans le ciel, il ne devait pas être bien tard.

J'accordai un dernier regard à la belle Calie avant de me diriger vers la sortie, que j'eus bien du mal à trouver au sein du dédale qu'était son domicile. M'orienter vers ma maison fut ensuite beaucoup plus simple, et le trajet ne dura qu'une trentaine de minutes.

Lorsque j'arrivai à destination, je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la large porte centrale, mais je changeai rapidement d'avis. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de réveiller quelqu'un, je n'étais pas d'humeur à subir un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme sur mes allers et venues. Je me dirigeai donc vers le coin de ma demeure, jusqu'à une épaisse colonne blanche finement striée, que je me mis à escalader grâce au lierre qui l'enserrait fermement, et que j'avais déjà maintes fois mis à profit lors d'occasions similaires.

Je fis une pause une fois arrivé au niveau de la fenêtre de ma chambre, puis me hissai finalement jusqu'au toit avec agilité, et me laissai tomber sur les épaisses tuiles glacées pour admirer le ciel étoilé.

Un spectacle que j'aurais aimé partager avec lui.

Pourquoi étais-je donc tombé amoureux de la seule personne que je ne pouvais même pas rêver obtenir ? Et pourquoi diable avait-il recommencé à me donner de faux espoirs ? Mais il n'y était pour rien, tout cela venait évidemment de mon imagination débordante. Je ne voyais que ce que je voulais et n'entendais que ce qui m'arrangeait. L'amour que je voyais dans ses yeux ne m'était pas destiné, pas plus que ces mots doux que j'avais régulièrement l'impression de percevoir entre les lignes.

Il était désormais presque constamment ici et cela devenait donc de plus en plus difficile de passer à autre chose. Nous étions redevenus aussi proches qu'avant, sinon plus. Un cas de figure que j'avais à tout prix voulu éviter mais auquel j'avais été contraint de me plier. Je ne voulais plus jamais voir ma sœur pleurer par ma faute. Si cela nécessitait ma présence permanente ainsi que celle de Lloyd à ses côtés, alors soit, je pouvais l'endurer.

Je me relevai légèrement de manière à m'asseoir, puis finis par me lever complètement, incapable de trouver une position confortable à cause des nombreuses aspérités du toit. Je me rapprochai du bord afin de contempler le paysage. La hauteur me donna une sensation de vertige qui s'estompa rapidement au profit d'une impression plus grisante.

La contemplation du vide qui s'offrait à mes yeux m'absorbait bien plus que de raison. J'avais l'impression d'observer mon propre reflet. Cette hauteur démesurée ne faisait qu'imager les profondeurs abyssales qu'avait atteintes mon désespoir. Ce vide était celui qui se trouvait en moi et me rongeait de l'intérieur. Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela représentait au final ? Une façade. De l'air. Du vent. Une simple image sans réalité tangible. Tout comme la personne que je prétendais être.

Je m'approchai à nouveau du rebord afin de mieux apprécier la vision hypnotique qui m'était renvoyée. Elle semblait me tendre ses bras chaleureux et accueillants. Que se passerait-il si je m'y jetais, comme elle semblait le réclamer ? Quelle mort ironique, mais probablement bien plus douce – et en tout cas plus attrayante – que ma vie actuelle.

« Zelos ! Eloigne-toi ! »

Je ne réagis pas jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de me tirer par le bras. Je le repoussai instinctivement, pour me replonger aussitôt dans la contemplation du paysage. Malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard, l'illusion avait été brisée. Je laissai échapper un soupir de frustration.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es devenu fou ? »

\- Toi, que fais-tu ici ? »

Il sembla déstabilisé par ma question.

« J'ai entendu du bruit, je me doutais que c'était toi. Je t'attendais dans ta chambre mais tu n'es pas venu. Je t'ai ensuite vu par la fenêtre et je suis venu te rejoindre. Je voulais te parler.

\- De quoi donc ?

\- Cela peut attendre. Que comptais-tu faire ?! »

J'éclatai d'un long rire froid et désabusé. S'inquiétait-il réellement pour moi ? Tout se déroulait comme dans un rêve. Le cadre entier semblait faussé, de son regard affolé au ferme contact de sa main sur la mienne. Même ses paroles semblaient étrangement lointaines et éthérées, comme hors du temps.

« Rien. Je ne comptais rien faire.

\- Menteur ! »

Venait-il seulement de remarquer ce trait de ma personnalité ? Il était décidément très long à la détente.

« Zelos ! »

J'avais inconsciemment esquissé un nouveau pas vers le vide pour m'éloigner de lui. Je commençais à avoir le tournis et ma tête devenait pesante. Je souhaitais qu'il se taise pour que je puisse enfin me reposer. Ses mots résonnaient bien trop fort entre mes tympans.

« Je veux juste aller dans ma chambre, pas la peine de t'inquiéter.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, je vais t'aider à descendre.

\- Je vais parfaitement bien, le coupai-je, et je peux descendre tout seul. »

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'approche encore de moi. Pourquoi me provoquait-il ? Pourquoi se faisait-il du souci pour moi et montait-il me retrouver sur un toit plutôt que de dormir paisiblement aux côtés de sa bien-aimée ? Pourquoi me tenait-il encore la main ? Pourquoi me parlait-il avec cette voix ? Pourquoi me regardait-il avec ces yeux ?

Je rêvais de le secouer vivement et de lui crier de cesser son comportement incohérent, en décalage flagrant avec ce qu'il aurait dû être.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas Sélès. Tu n'es pas responsable de moi, alors j'apprécierais que tu me laisses tranquille. »

Mon ton s'était avéré bien plus sec que je ne l'avais souhaité, et son regard peiné me fit instantanément regretter mes propos, mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de rectifier le tir.

« Tu comptes pour moi et tu le sais. Je croyais que les choses avaient fini par s'améliorer et redevenir normales entre nous, pourquoi veux-tu tout gâcher à nouveau ? »

De très nombreuses réponses me venaient à l'esprit sans que j'aie besoin de les chercher, mais je ne pouvais lui donner aucune d'entre elles. Je restai donc interdit, à l'observer d'un air absent.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je t'en prie. »

Mes sentiments déraisonnés et sans commune mesure pour lui, voilà ce qui faisait tout aller de travers. Sa manière de me dire que j'étais important pour lui. Sa manie de chercher sans cesse ma présence quoi que j'en puisse penser. Ses yeux. Ses lèvres. Ma main dans la sienne. Mais surtout, son amour pour ma sœur.

« Une peine de cœur. » finis-je par souffler.

Il sembla perturbé par cette révélation. Il attrapa l'une des mèches de cheveux tombant sur sa nuque et commença à jouer machinalement avec.

« Ma réponse n'a pas l'air de te plaire, observai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Je suis tout simplement surpris. Tu n'as pas l'habitude de laisser ce genre de choses t'atteindre. Je suppose que cela concerne Sheena ? »

Je le regardai avec désarroi, attendant qu'il me signale qu'il s'agissait bien évidemment d'une plaisanterie, mais cela ne vint jamais. Fallait-il donc que je lui fasse une longue déclaration d'amour et que je l'embrasse publiquement afin de le faire réussir à comprendre mes sentiments pour lui ? Je les cachais bien mal, tous nos amis avaient d'ores et déjà compris qu'il y avait un problème, même Genis, dont j'étais probablement la dernière des préoccupations. Mais lui, le seul à avoir toutes les clefs en main pour résoudre ce mystère, était incapable d'ajouter tout seul un et un pour mettre à jour l'évidence.

Après tous ces mensonges, je n'aspirais qu'à être découvert. Révéler mon étouffante jalousie qui sapait mon moral et minait ma vie. Lui avouer à quel point les jours s'étiraient en longueur et les étoiles perdaient en éclat en son absence. Lui dévoiler chacune des choses que je rêvais de faire à ses côtés. Confesser mon envie irrépressible de plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes et d'en savourer chaque centimètre à chaque fois que je le voyais. Reconnaître à voix haute mon intarissable soif de lui.

Il me semblait que c'était le seul moyen pour mon esprit agité de finalement trouver un semblant de repos. Malheureusement, Lloyd n'était visiblement toujours pas disposé à m'accorder cette délivrance tant espérée et l'attente me consumait tout entier. Je n'avais plus la patience d'espérer cet improbable événement.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Pas avec toi. »

Tout, plutôt que de continuer cette conversation aussi irritante que stérile. Je me retournai sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, et sautai vers le jardin.


	8. Chapter 8

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont repris la lecture de cette histoire et surtout à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

« C'est impossible. » lui assurai-je pour la énième fois. Cela ne suffit malheureusement pas à tarir ses innombrables larmes.

« Mais puisque je te le dis. »

Sentir son corps agité de sanglots contre le mien me bouleversait. Je ne comprenais pas comment les choses avaient pu en arriver là. J'avais bien vu qu'elle semblait abattue ces derniers jours mais je n'en aurais jamais deviné la raison. Je ne parvenais d'ailleurs toujours pas à la comprendre.

« Tu te fais des idées.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses d'accepter l'évidence ?

\- Il te l'a vraiment dit ?

\- Il ne l'a pas nié.

\- C'est très différent.

\- Tu sais bien que non ! »

J'étais désemparé devant l'ampleur de sa peine, et saisi par l'incompréhension. Cependant elle avait raison sur au moins un point : contrairement à ce que j'avais dit pour la rassurer, ne pas nier ce dont elle l'accusait était très étrange. Surtout venant de sa part. Je le savais bien trop honnête pour mentir, alors le silence représentait sûrement la seule échappatoire possible.

« Vous vous expliquerez quand il reviendra, je suis persuadé que vous vous êtes mal compris.

\- Il ne reviendra pas.

\- Bien sûr qu'il reviendra, tu dois déjà lui manquer.

\- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

\- Quoi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant d'abord de se blottir un peu plus contre moi.

« Il a vraiment décidé de rompre ?

\- Non, j'en ai pris moi-même la décision. C'était la seule solution. »

Mais que s'était-il donc passé entre eux ? Je n'osais pas poser trop de questions par crainte de remuer le couteau dans la plaie et de provoquer une nouvelle crise de larmes à laquelle j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à faire face. J'éprouvais la sensation paralysante de me noyer dans ses grands yeux bleus embués de larmes.

« Si tu lui dis que tu regrettes ta décision je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Tout redeviendra comme avant.

\- Non.

\- Je t'assure que si. Il n'est pas rancunier.

\- Je ne veux pas que les choses redeviennent comme avant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il était constamment ailleurs. Il ne s'intéressait plus à moi. J'avais l'impression d'être plus importante pour lui en tant que simple amie. Maintenant il me traite comme une étrangère. Il est toujours très gentil avec moi, mais je le sens froid et distant, comme s'il n'avait pas envie d'être là. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une contrainte…

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je vous ai régulièrement vus ensemble, vous sembliez extrêmement proches à chaque fois.

\- Il n'était comme ça que lorsque tu étais là. Je suppose qu'il voulait faire bonne figure devant toi puisque tu es à la fois mon frère et son meilleur ami. C'est en partie pour ça que je voulais que tu passes le plus de temps possible avec nous. Il redevenait enfin lui-même. »

Je ne savais que faire de ces nouvelles informations. Etait-elle vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle avançait ? Elle était tellement à fleur de peau ces derniers temps… J'avais l'impression que son chagrin l'avait rendue très susceptible et la faisait légèrement divaguer. Tout ce qu'elle me racontait depuis le début était tout simplement impossible.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, avançai-je prudemment, tu préfèrerais que vous redeveniez tous les deux de simples amis ?

\- Dans l'absolu j'aurais préféré que notre relation fonctionne. Puisque cela n'a pas été le cas je m'en contenterai, mais je n'ai pas envie de le revoir pour le moment.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Oui. »

Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter de plus, je laissai le silence s'installer, seulement ponctué de temps à autre par un nouveau sanglot désolant de sa part.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait raison ? Cela me semblait hautement improbable, mais elle ne se mettrait probablement pas dans un état pareil si elle n'en était pas elle-même fermement convaincue. J'avais beau y réfléchir et prendre le problème par tous les angles possibles, il me manquait une pièce du puzzle, et seul Lloyd serait en mesure de me l'apporter. Mais, et s'il ne revenait vraiment pas ? Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser tant de questions en suspens alors que le bonheur de Sélès en dépendait.

« Est-ce qu'il t'en a parlé ? me questionna-t-elle.

\- De quoi ? »

J'étais tellement profondément plongé dans mes pensées que sa question m'avait complètement pris au dépourvu.

« De… tout ça… compléta-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Il a dû avoir peur que tu m'en parles dans ce cas.

\- Ou bien tu te fais tout simplement des idées.

\- Ou bien tu le couvres.

\- Sélès… Tu sais bien que je n'aurais jamais accepté une telle chose. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Pensait-elle vraiment que j'avais joué un quelconque rôle dans cette histoire ? Que j'étais du côté de Lloyd plutôt que du sien ? Que c'était de ma faute ? Son manque de confiance me blessait profondément, je la repoussai donc instinctivement. Son regard peiné me laissa pour une fois de marbre. Je tournai les talons et quittai la pièce sans me retourner.

Après tout ce que j'avais fait pour elle, comment pouvait-elle me reprocher une telle chose ? Mais elle n'en savait rien. Mon déchirement intérieur quotidien avait fini par passer complètement inaperçu. Je ne faisais que la faire passer avant moi, étouffant ma peine et tuant dans l'œuf mes sentiments pour la rendre heureuse. Je n'aspirais qu'à son bien. Que me donnait-elle en échange ? Des réprimandes gratuites et sans le moindre fondement. Je ne réclamais pourtant que peu de choses : de la reconnaissance pour mes efforts et de l'affection. Etait-ce déjà trop demander ? Ne méritais-je donc que d'être rejeté par ceux que j'aimais ?===$

Je me rendis dans ma chambre et m'y enfermai, avant de m'étendre sur mon imposant lit à baldaquin. Une sieste m'aurait fait le plus grand bien pour me calmer, mais j'étais assailli par bien trop de pensées pour parvenir à m'endormir. Je finis par me relever péniblement et installer mon oreiller rebondi contre la tête de lit en bois en merisier, de manière à m'en faire un confortable dossier. Je me rendis rapidement compte que cela m'obligeait à faire face au grand tableau que j'avais fait encadrer lors que l'installation définitive de Sélès dans cette maison. Il nous représentait tous les deux côte à côte, richement vêtus et visiblement aux anges de s'être finalement retrouvés.

Je poussai un long soupir. Pourquoi envenimais-je les choses ? Nous avions enfin trouvé un équilibre. J'étais son grand frère, veiller sur elle et la rendre heureuse était tout simplement mon devoir. Je n'avais aucun droit de m'attendre à de la gratitude de sa part pour cela, d'autant plus qu'elle ne me l'avait jamais demandé.

De toute manière, il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas voulu me blesser. Elle me faisait habituellement confiance, il se trouvait juste qu'elle était actuellement particulièrement vulnérable et perdue. Il était logique que sa rupture avec Lloyd l'ait secouée, cela faisait déjà de longs mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. N'importe qui aurait été bouleversé. Mais les choses allaient forcément finir par s'arranger. Cela ne pouvait pas s'achever maintenant. Du moins pas de cette manière. Cela n'aurait aucun sens.

Il allait falloir que j'aille demander des explications à Lloyd. Peut-être qu'elle n'en voulait pas et qu'elle préférait vraiment l'état actuel de la situation, mais il n'en était pas de même pour moi. J'avais besoin de savoir. Besoin d'être rassuré.

Je m'étais habitué à sa présence et à sa relation avec ma sœur. Enfin ! Ce changement brutal me contrariait donc énormément. L'inconnu m'effrayait désormais bien plus que la morne routine à laquelle je m'étais accoutumé. Je préférais largement être capable d'anticiper les évènements à venir pour avoir un semblant de contrôle sur l'avenir. Il était évident que je n'en étais maintenant plus capable. Mais après tout, qui aurait pu prédire une telle chose ?


	9. Chapter 9

Je l'avais attendu de pied ferme durant plusieurs jours, mais, tout comme elle l'avait prédit, il n'était jamais revenu. Avait-il donc réellement quelque chose à se reprocher ? Je commençais sérieusement à me poser des questions malgré mon aplomb du début. J'allais de toute manière bientôt être fixé.

Je m'étais rendu à Isélia pour pouvoir le confronter et obtenir les réponses aux questions qui m'avaient hanté dernièrement. Il avait eu l'air très surpris de me trouver devant sa porte, mais il m'avait invité à entrer avec le sourire. La maison n'avait pas changé le moins du monde, j'avais eu la joie de tout retrouver à la même place que lors de ma dernière visite, jusqu'à la plante verte en piteux état à côté de la cheminée. Que de souvenirs… Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas aventuré jusqu'ici, puisqu'il avait pris l'habitude de venir jusque chez moi.

Nous étions montés dans sa chambre après avoir salué Dirk, et je m'étais installé sur son lit tandis qu'il s'était assis sur la chaise de son bureau. Cette mise à distance m'étonna au premier abord, nous nous étions pourtant quittés en bons termes la dernière fois. Cependant, après réflexion, cela s'avérait plutôt logique. Il eut été improbable que je ne sois pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre Sélès et lui. Il se doutait donc certainement de la raison de ma visite. Maintenant que nous n'étions plus que tous les deux il devait appréhender ma colère. Cependant, ce raisonnement n'était valable que s'il se sentait effectivement coupable.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de reprendre le dialogue là où nous l'avions laissé dans le salon, il semblait bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour cela. J'agitai donc la main afin de capter à nouveau son attention avant de reprendre la parole.

« Pour une raison qui m'échappe, ma charmante petite sœur s'est mis en tête que tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, alors j'espère que tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce malentendu. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux vers moi. Sa concentration toute entière semblait être absorbée par l'observation des claires lattes en bois du parquet. Il était difficile de savoir s'il m'avait entendu ou bien s'il avait tout simplement oublié jusqu'à mon existence. Je le scrutai en silence afin d'essayer de le deviner.

« Elle a raison. »

J'eus du mal à discerner ce qui m'avait le plus surpris : sa réponse en elle-même ou bien le simple fait d'en obtenir une. Alors comme cela, Sélès avait eu juste sur toute la ligne ?

« Pourquoi ?

\- Les sentiments ne se contrôlent malheureusement pas. »

Je le savais mieux que quiconque, mais j'étais tellement abasourdi que seules d'absurdes questions dépourvues de sens me venaient à l'esprit. J'allais avoir besoin de temps pour pouvoir assimiler cette information. Beaucoup de temps.

« Tu ne me demandes pas de qui il s'agit ? »

Qui aurait-il pu trouver de mieux que Sélès en effet ? Elle avait tout pour elle. Colette ? Il ne lui avait pas accordé beaucoup d'attention depuis la Régénération du monde. Sheena ? Il n'avait jamais semblé voir en elle autre chose qu'une amie. Presea ? Raine ? Non, cela devenait de plus en plus ridicule. Il devait s'agir de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Et tant mieux. Je n'aurais au moins pas à les supporter devant moi cette fois.

« Non. Son identité n'a aucune importance. »

J'étais en réalité bien évidemment dévoré par la curiosité, mais le savoir ne ferait que rendre plus vivace leur image dans mon esprit lorsqu'ils seraient finalement ensemble. Car bien sûr, qui pourrait se refuser à lui ? Il ne s'en rendait toujours pas compte, mais je savais qu'il faisait battre bien des cœurs.

« Donc tu ne me laisseras pas de chance de m'expliquer ?

\- Rien ne pourrait de toute manière justifier cela à mes yeux. »

Il serra les poings sans un mot, incapable de soutenir mon regard accusateur.

« Je te l'avais confiée. Tu m'avais promis de la rendre heureuse. Je te faisais confiance. »

J'étais on ne peut plus injuste avec lui, mais il était tellement plus facile de lui faire des reproches que de faire face à mes propres erreurs.

« J'ai tout fait pour tenir ma promesse. Je ne lui ai rien révélé, elle a deviné toute seule que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre. Je lui ai dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance et que je souhaitais rester avec elle, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Elle m'a dit de ne plus revenir. »

Sa voix peinée et son apparente fragilité m'attendrirent contre mon gré en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner si rapidement d'avoir fait autant de peine à Sélès, et je cherchais toujours à comprendre ce qui l'y avait poussé.

« Pourquoi es-tu sorti avec elle si tu ne l'aimais pas ? Elle a pris votre relation très au sérieux, et je pensais que c'était également ton cas.

\- Je l'apprécie énormément, et je la trouve également très belle. Je pensais que cette attirance pourrait se transformer en quelque chose de plus profond, alors lorsqu'elle m'a proposé de devenir son petit ami j'ai accepté. Cela a malheureusement été une erreur. Je ne pourrai jamais l'aimer autant qu'elle le mériterait. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, j'aurais agi différemment, mais comme ce n'était pas possible j'ai décidé d'assumer et de rester auprès d'elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aperçoive… Je n'ai jamais voulu la blesser… »

Je n'avais pas envisagé la possibilité qu'il puisse souffrir de leur rupture pour cette raison, pourtant, cela lui ressemblait bien d'être trop gentil pour son propre bien. Je poussai un long soupir, ne sachant pas exactement comment réagir.

« Mon rôle de grand-frère m'oblige à te dire que je suis déçu que votre relation n'aie pas marché, mais que tu aurais pu essayer de lui parler après votre dispute même si elle t'avait demandé de ne pas revenir.

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander ton avis en tant qu'ami dans ce cas ? »

Je fus pris de court par sa question. Il était logique qu'il me la pose, mais je ne m'étais pas vraiment préparé à y répondre.

« Je te comprends. Je n'aurais probablement pas tenu aussi longtemps que toi dans cette situation. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter de devoir rester avec quelqu'un tout simplement pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Moi je suis sûr que tu en aurais été capable et que tu t'en serais bien mieux sorti que moi si la personne en question comptait à tes yeux. »

Je laissai éclater un rire franc durant quelques secondes.

« Tu débordes d'imagination mon cher !

\- Je sais que tu es bien plus gentil que ce que tu ne veux laisser paraître. Tu es capable d'énormément de sacrifices pour ceux que tu aimes. »

Je n'étais pas habitué à recevoir de compliment sincère – du moins sur autre chose que mon physique – je me surpris donc à être gêné et à rire nerveusement pour cacher mon embarras.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être si modeste ni de chercher sans cesse à te faire passer pour un grand méchant insensible. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Mon cœur battait la chamade, et j'étais soudainement reconnaissant pour la distance me séparant de Lloyd. Il ne devait jamais savoir dans quel état le moindre de ses mots pouvait me mettre. J'étais vraiment pitoyable, à m'émouvoir pour si peu, alors que son cœur appartenait à une autre.

« J'aimerais te demander un service.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'aimerais que tu parles de tes sentiments à la personne concernée. Et si elle accepte tes sentiments, alors tant mieux pour vous deux. Mais, si jamais il se trouve que tes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, alors je voudrais que tu retournes auprès de Sélès et que tu donnes une nouvelle chance à votre relation. »

Il prit un air sceptique et maussade.

« Je te rappelle qu'elle m'a demandé de ne plus jamais revenir la voir.

\- Les femmes disent toujours des choses extrêmes qu'elles ne pensent pas. Si tu revenais vers elle, elle tomberait probablement dans tes bras.

\- J'en doute fort…

\- Alors c'est un non ? »

Il réfléchit silencieusement avant de me donner sa réponse.

« Tu me demandes quelque chose de très difficile…

\- Tu as peur de te déclarer ? »

Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que tu seras rejeté, lui répondis-je d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu ne sauras pas avant d'avoir essayé de toute manière. »

Il leva vers moi ses yeux qui trahissaient son inquiétude et sa tension.

« Me rejetterais-tu ?

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

Je m'étais immédiatement mis sur la défensive car je n'avais pas prévu le tour que venait de prendre la conversation. M'avait-il finalement percé à jour ? Avait-il rompu parce qu'il avait compris la peine que j'endurais ? Je ne voulais certainement pas de sa pitié, je ne pouvais pas imaginer pire cauchemar.

« Je crois que je vais m'en aller, lançai-je.

\- Est-ce que tu me détestes maintenant ? »

Je me tournai vers lui avec incompréhension. Que voulait-il dire ?

« Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal. Je n'ai fait que ce que tu m'as demandé.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? »

Il poussa un léger soupir avant de joindre les mains et de les porter à son front.

« Cette autre personne… Celle que j'aime… »

J'attendis la suite sans le brusquer, bien qu'elle sembla de ne jamais venir.

« C'est toi.

\- Pardon ? »

Je devais probablement avoir mal entendu. Déformé encore une fois la vérité pour qu'elle soit à ma convenance et ne pas être blessé par la cruelle réalité.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque. Avec toutes les femmes qui te courent après, tu n'as que l'embarras du choix après tout. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'intéresser à moi. »

Etait-il sérieux ? Jouait-il avec moi ? Rêvais-je éveillé ?

Il sembla éprouver le besoin de se justifier devant mon manque flagrant de réaction.

« Je m'en suis rendu compte peu après avoir commencé ma relation avec Sélès. Je la trouve incroyablement belle, mais c'est parce que je retrouve tes traits dans son visage. Je n'ai fait que vous comparer depuis tout ce temps. Le bleu de ses yeux n'est pas aussi clair que le tien. Ses cils ne sont pas aussi longs. Ses cheveux ne sont pas aussi rebelles. Ce ne sont pas des défauts en soi, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que je ne pouvais pas apprécier à sa juste valeur tout ce qui n'était pas toi. »

Alors ce n'était pas de la pitié ? Il m'aimait réellement ? Je n'arrivais toujours pas à le croire, je m'attendais à tout moment à ce qu'il éclate de rire en disant qu'il m'avait bien eu. Je me gardai donc soigneusement de faire le moindre commentaire et me contentai de garder un visage neutre.

Il me regarda longuement, en attente d'une réponse de ma part qui ne vint pas. Il baissa la tête et se replia un peu plus sur lui-même.

« J'ai compris. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais tenir parole et aller parler à Sélès dès que possible.

\- Non ! »

Je me maudis intérieurement d'avoir laissé échapper cette exclamation, mais lorsqu'il leva ses yeux noisette vers moi, qui reflétaient sa peine et son incompréhension, je compris que je ne pouvais plus reculer. J'avais suffisamment fait pleurer ceux qui comptaient pour moi.

« Je ne t'ai pas rejeté alors… ne lui parle pas… Pas tout de suite… »


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE D'AUTEUR**

Ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas vraiment, je n'ai pas l'habitude de manier ce genre de registre. Si je parviens à l'améliorer, je l'éditerai en conséquence à l'avenir, mais pour le moment je bloque. J'espère donc votre clémence !

* * *

Je me réveillai dès que les premiers rayons du soleil se posèrent sur mes paupières closes à travers les rudimentaires fenêtres dépourvues de rideaux. Je mis quelques secondes à me rappeler que je n'étais pas chez moi.

Je contemplai un instant avec tendresse le jeune homme dont je partageais le lit et que je tenais enfin dans mes bras. Je ne pus résister longtemps à l'envie de déposer un baiser dans sa nuque, qui semblait n'attendre que moi.

« Hmm Zelos ? »

Je l'avais visiblement réveillé, il se mit à se frotter vigoureusement les yeux. Je l'embrassai sans attendre pour lui souhaiter le bonjour, et j'eus la grande satisfaction de le sentir sourire contre mes lèvres.

« Bien dormi ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

\- La meilleure nuit de ma vie.

\- Pour moi aussi. »

J'avais toujours aimé sa voix. Le moindre de ses mots avait le don de me subjuguer. Qu'il m'appelle en criant pour retenir mon attention. Qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime. Qu'il me chuchote des mots doux à l'oreille. Qu'il gémisse quand je le faisais mien. Toutes ces nuances, toutes ces inflexions et intonations différentes me fascinaient chacune à leur manière.

« Je t'aime, me confia-t-il dans un sourire.

\- Moi aussi. »

Quand avais-je déjà connu un tel bonheur ? Une telle proximité avec quelqu'un qui comptait pour moi ? Probablement jamais. Mais avec du recul, toutes les noires années de solitude que j'avais endurées pour en arriver là en valaient définitivement la peine. Mes remords concernant Sélès s'étaient instantanément envolés lorsque j'avais enfin pu goûter aux lèvres de celui que j'aimais. La culpabilité ne m'atteignait pas le moins du monde lorsque je sentais son corps chaud et finement musclé contre le mien. Je ne pensais qu'à nos cœurs battant à l'unisson et à nos souffles se mêlant avec harmonie.

Cet instant si romantique fut interrompu par un bruit disgracieux provenant de l'estomac de Lloyd, qui éclata d'un rire gêné avant de me lancer un regard d'excuse.

« Je crois qu'il est grand temps de se lever si je ne veux pas être dévoré tout cru ! plaisantai-je.

\- Hey… Je ne suis pas un tel goinfre, répliqua-t-il avec un air boudeur.

\- Cela ne me dérangerait pourtant pas. » répondis-je sur un ton malicieux en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Nous restâmes ainsi enlacés en silence, à échanger de nombreux regards et baisers langoureux, jusqu'à ce qu'il brise notre étreinte pour se lever. Je le laissai faire à contrecœur, non sans laisser échapper un grognement pour exprimer ma frustration. J'avais peur que le charme soit brisé si je le laissais s'échapper. Ne pas le sentir contre moi était devenu oppressant. Comment avais-je donc fait jusqu'à présent pour survivre sans l'avoir à mes côtés ? Cela me paraissait désormais impossible.

Cependant, je reconnaissais volontiers que la vue qui s'offrait maintenant à moi en valait le détour. J'étendis le bras jusqu'à atteindre sa cuisse, que je caressai doucement du doigt, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse de mettre ses vêtements.

« Allez, il est temps de te lever !

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne préfèrerais pas rester encore un peu au lit finalement ? Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais faire avec toi. »

Il rougit instantanément et bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de me jeter mes vêtements à la figure et de descendre en trombe les escaliers. Sa timidité était tellement touchante. Je n'avais jamais pensé que nous irions aussi loin la veille, lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Et pourtant… Il m'avait tout donné. Son corps et son cœur n'appartenaient désormais qu'à moi. Je n'aurais pu recevoir plus beau cadeau.

J'espérais du fond du cœur être digne de son amour et de sa confiance. Je savais donner du plaisir à quiconque, mais j'étais bien conscient que je ne savais pas encore apporter de bonheur. J'étais cependant on ne peut plus désireux d'apprendre. Pour lui. Pour nous.

Lorsque je descendis, une délicate odeur de pain grillé régnait déjà dans la cuisine. Je me plaçai derrière Lloyd, l'enlaçai de mon bras gauche, et glissai ma main droite dans la sienne.

« Qu'a prévu mon chéri pour le petit déjeuner ?

\- Des tartines de confiture et du lait. Rien de bien exceptionnel en somme.

\- Le cuisinier est déjà exceptionnel en lui-même, alors que demander de plus ? »

Je déposai un nouveau baiser sur sa nuque avant d'aller m'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, et j'en profitai pour entrelacer nos doigts dès qu'il fut assis.

« J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, me dit-il d'une voix soucieuse.

\- Ce ton ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- En effet. Je suppose que cela ne va pas te plaire… »

Comptait-il me dire qu'il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous ? Qu'il souhaitait que nous en restions là ? J'étais mortifié à cette simple pensée. Non, je n'étais plus capable de vivre sans lui. Retourner dans les bras aimants de femmes à la beauté vertigineuse mais pour lesquelles je ne ressentais rien ne me sauverait pas cette fois. Pas maintenant que je connaissais la réelle signification d'un tel acte.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, me rassura-t-il. Ce n'est pas aussi grave que cela.

\- Je t'écoute alors.

\- Je pense que nous devrions en parler à Sélès. »

Je poussai inconsciemment un soupir de soulagement, reprenant ainsi ma respiration là où je l'avais arrêtée.

« Nous avons tout le temps pour cela.

\- Non, ce n'est pas correct de notre part.

\- Ce n'est pas si urgent, cela ne date que d'hier. Ou de cette nuit plus exactement.

\- Quand comptes-tu lui en parler dans ce cas ? »

Jamais à vrai dire. La situation me convenait parfaitement comme cela. Ce qu'elle ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. J'aurais moi-même préféré de ne jamais être au courant de leur relation. Mais ce n'était certainement pas la réponse qu'il voulait entendre.

« Je ne sais pas. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

Je sentis sa main devenir plus lâche dans la mienne, et je le vis baisser le regard vers la table.

« Je suppose que non… »

Je lui caressai doucement la joue de ma main libre.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Rien de bien important.

\- Tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi tu sais ?

\- C'est juste que… Je crois que j'ai mal interprété la situation. Je pensais que cela avait une signification pour toi aussi, mais je n'étais qu'une simple personne de plus avec qui passer la nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- C'est pour cela que tu ne veux pas en parler n'est-ce pas ? Parce que cela n'a pas d'importance à tes yeux. J'ai conscience que tu m'as déjà repoussé plusieurs fois, et que c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé, alors que je savais parfaitement que tu ne voulais pas d'une relation avec moi pour ne pas blesser Sélès, alors je suis le seul fautif, mais… »

Je le coupai net dans son discours en l'embrassant.

« Je lui dirai. Je le dirai à tout le monde si c'est nécessaire pour que tu comprennes que je t'aime.

\- Zelos… Merci. »

Un bref silence s'installa avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Est-ce que tu as honte de dire que tu es avec un homme ?

\- Non. Aucune femme n'a pu me procurer ce que tu m'apportes à présent, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je n'ai que faire du regard des autres, tu devrais le savoir.

\- Je le sais, je voulais juste être rassuré. »

Personnellement cela ne me gênait absolument pas de cacher notre amour au reste du monde. Le secret rendait même la chose plus excitante à vrai dire. Les baisers volés et les regards à la dérobée avaient un charme inégalable. Mais je comprenais également son point de vue, et j'étais prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice pour lui. Affronter Sélès m'angoissait certes énormément, mais s'il fallait en passer par là, et bien soit. Il était probable qu'elle soit tout simplement heureuse pour nous deux, car elle semblait avoir déjà commencé à tourner la page. Si tel n'était pas le cas et bien… je préférais ne pas y penser pour le moment.

« J'ai du mal à croire que tout se termine si bien, souffla-t-il.

\- Il est vrai que les choses s'annonçaient plutôt mal, ris-je de bon cœur.

\- Surtout quand tu as sauté de ce toit.

\- Tu ne vas pas _encore_ remettre le sujet sur le tapis tout de même ? Il y a prescription depuis le temps, non ?

\- J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre définitivement !

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi.

\- Parce que tu avais sauté du haut du toit d'un manoir tout simplement ! Il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de chercher plus loin ! Je crois que n'importe qui se serait inquiété ! Même pour quelqu'un possédant une exphère ce n'était vraiment pas raisonnable – et venant de moi ce n'est pas peu dire – tu aurais pu te tuer ! Surtout que tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton état normal.

\- Peut-être bien, mais cela ne vaut que pour les simples humains n'est-ce pas ? répondis-je en déployant mes ailes pour illustrer mes propos.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement le genre de chose auquel on pense en situation d'urgence. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de te voir avec.

\- Pourtant tu as sauté également. Comment comptais-tu donc me sauver sans les tiennes ?

\- Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. J'ai juste agi par réflexe. Je crois que les choses se seraient d'ailleurs assez mal passées si tu ne m'avais pas rattrapé à temps.

\- Toujours à ton service ! »

Il me sourit chaleureusement et je sentis mon âme chavirer.

« En tout cas maintenant tu le sauras pour la prochaine fois.

\- S'il y a une prochaine fois je te laisserai te briser le cou tout seul, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je suis ému par tout cet amour mon cœur. »

Il fronça les sourcils et m'adressa un regard boudeur auquel je répondis par un sourire entendu, avant de poser ma main sur sa cuisse.

« Dépêche-toi de finir de manger, je crois que j'entends le lit nous appeler. » lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.


	11. Chapter 11

J'en veux aux oiseaux de chanter un bonheur qui n'a pas lieu d'être. J'en veux au ciel et à son bleu insolent de ne pas porter le deuil. J'en veux au soleil d'éclairer avec ferveur un paysage qui ne vaut pas la peine d'être vu.

J'en veux au monde de ne pas s'être arrêté de tourner.

Tu aurais dû tout emporter avec toi en partant. Les sons, les couleurs, … Tout ce qui est beau te revient de droit. Sans toi, je n'ai de toute manière que faire de tout cela.

Mon sang se glace insidieusement le long de mes veines, et mon souffle se fait court et irrégulier. Je ne pleure pourtant pas. J'ai compris depuis bien longtemps que les larmes ne résolvent rien. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies ainsi.

Il glisse sa main entre mes doigts. Un murmure parcourt les ombres noires amassées autour de nous. Je les reconnais bien là, indifférents aux plus grandes tragédies, mais hérissés à la moindre futilité. Je hausse ostensiblement les épaules. Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne comprendront jamais.

Il porte sur moi un regard peiné et empli de culpabilité, mais cela ne me fait plus rien. Morts. Oui, mes sentiments sont morts en même temps que toi, et ce sont eux que l'on enterre à tes côtés. Ma raison d'être est confinée dans ce cercueil noir et glacé aux allures impersonnelles que l'on ensevelit à jamais. Dernier instant de raison. Dernier semblant de vie. Chaque seconde qui s'écoule me prive un peu plus de tout ce que je possède, de tout ce que je suis. Mon esprit bascule inexorablement vers le néant, et le monde s'effondre autour de moi dans un silence absolu qui me nargue de par son ironie. Je ne lutte pas. Je n'ai pas de raison de le faire.

Je sens sa main presser la mienne, tentant de me ramener de force vers un présent que je désavoue. Je ne le regarde pas. Je n'ai pas droit au réconfort qu'il tente de m'apporter.

Je m'étais promis de toujours être là. Maintenant que tu te dérobes à moi, je réalise à quel point je m'étais bercé d'illusions. Mon arrogance me saute aux yeux. Je te prenais fermement par la main pour t'aider à avancer dans un monde inconnu et hostile. Du moins, c'est ce que tu as eu la bonté de me laisser croire. En réalité, sans toi pour m'ouvrir la voie, je suis perdu. Qu'importe, je n'ai plus de lieu vers lequel me diriger. Tu ne m'attendras plus à la maison.

Tu es morte mais c'est moi qui ai été tué aujourd'hui. Sans ta lumière je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Comme il me l'avait été si judicieusement prédit, je regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir suffisamment profité de ta présence. Chaque instant passé loin de toi n'a été que vanité.

Je sens une légère brise se lever et me caresser le visage. Est-ce toi ? Veux-tu me dire quelque chose ? J'ai beau t'écouter, je n'arrive pourtant pas à t'entendre. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour que je te rejoigne. M'attends-tu ?

Ce simulacre de vie, je n'en veux pas, je n'en ai que faire. Si cela n'en avait tenu qu'à moi, je t'aurais donné avec joie chacun des instants qu'il me restait à vivre.

Cela ne peut être qu'un au revoir, je ne sais être séparé de toi.

A bientôt donc, Sélès.

* * *

 **NOTE D'AUTEUR**

Et voilà, il s'agit enfin du dernier chapitre. Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire, et encore plus à ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.


End file.
